It's In Your Blood
by DemolishAllTheSpoons
Summary: Amethyst Manning meets Draco in her first year. But Amethyst holds a dark secret. Draco is constantly in danger every time they are together. He doesn't know why or how, He doesn't even know Amethyst's secret. Will he ever find out?
1. Hogwarts and strange cravings

My father watched the train move with disgust written all over his face. Or was it the blinding sun? Or was it really disgust? I slowly poked my head out the slided window and watched my father becoming smaller as the train was slowly moving away from the station. I was beginning to regret begging my mother to let me come. My father caught my eye and he forced a smile. I knew what he was thinking, I could read through his lies. I was the first out of the family to be a witch. I was excited when I had other special abilities other than being a vampire.

Jealously filled my body as I saw the crying mothers and fathers waving to their children frantically not wanting to let them out of their sight. My parents never would and never did that. I felt pain behind my eyes as I wanted to cry but being a vampire it is painful when blood streaks down from your eyes. I was still looking out of the window when everyone else got into compartments, unable to see their family, I still could and my family was looking straight back at me. My father then whispered something to me.

"Be safe."

I slumped back into my chair. Knowing my father that probably meant a lot of things. I knew what the most important thing he meant was, to try and not reveal what I was. To distract myself I took my wand out of my suitcase and stroked the fine wooded outer shell. The wand maker said this wand had once belonged to a very famous Slytherin witch. Then, I had no idea what Slytherin meant, only it had something to do with serpents.

I watched as trees and lakes flew past my green emerald eyes. I really wanted to know what this school would be like. Over the 11 years I have lived, I have always been taught traditions of the vampire life and the human life, because well, we needed to study them in order to get their blood, we never have studied the life of witches and wizards. We knew of their existence. I have never been to school either, never mind a wizarding school.

I was thank-ful for being in an empty compartment I was able to lie down and sleep. If there was a pin drop it could disturb a vampire's slumber very easily well when you are like me. I'm not old enough to own a coffin yet and I was obviously not going to have one till the end of my wizard schooling, given it would be scary and suspicious if there was a coffin's where the wizards sleep. I got my self comfortable on my back staring up at the little light on the ceiling before closing my eyes.

I yelped when I my body surged to the floor. I lifted my head and looked around me. I saw what I had expected, no one. I pushed myself up using the window sill for support. I looked out the window and saw it was dark and the train was starting to slow. I stood up on my feet and peaked my head around the door. I saw people down the corridor wearing what looked to be their school uniform. I stepped back inside rubbing my eyes and pulled my suitcase on the seat. I locked the door and shut the curtains on the window and the door and changed into the uniform.

I fell into the wall as the train came to another halt. I heard distant footsteps outside the train. I looked out the window and saw a huge man walking with an oil lantern in his hand. He was calling first years. I scrambled to get my things in my case and out the door. I fell into a few of the students. While all our bodies were pressed together I could smell them strongly. Particularly the boy in front. I stepped on the backs of his feet and when I did he turned around.

"Watch where you are going!" He yelled.

His breath lingered around my face. I felt my newly formed canines dig into my bottom lip. I put my finger to them discreetly and gasped when they were there full length. What was I going to do? I managed to get out of the train and away from the boy. All of the small ones including me went up to the huge man with the oil lantern. My little case was taken out of my hand and a man whisked it away with other men who I presumed were going up to the castle to sort about everyones belongings

"Hello Hagrit!"

I raised one of my eye brows as I had heard one of the boys at the front declare Hagrit's name as if they were old friends. Seems odd.

"Right follow me!"

He smiled at the young boy before turning around motioning for us for us to follow. I lingered behind I couldn't stand the smell of the blood filling my nostrils. This was one of the reasons my father hadn't want me to come here. He was worried about my self control, which was currently slipping as I felt my canines growing again. I stopped walking when I saw Hagrit, the giant gathering students in groups and sent them off floating off to a looming welcoming castle across the black water.

My lips curled up into a smile as I saw it.

"C'mon!" Hagrit motioned for me to get into a boat with 3 others.

Hagrit held his arm out for support and I stumbled into the boat nearly falling into the others. They ignored my little stumble and I sat down on one of the wooden planks and the boat floated away from the dock. I held my breath as my mother had told me to do if things got unbearable. I looked at the water beneath us and concentrated on the black depth and the sparkling of it from the lights of boats, the moon and the shadow of the castle. We reached the other side. Hagrit was on land before any of us had reached the end. He helped all the students on the damp and cold grass. Our boat was last and I shivered when the forest in the distance swayed with the soft wind.

I lagged behind again when we walked into the back entrance of the castle. Gasps came from anyone when the warmth hit us in the face and when they saw the high ceiling above us. I already felt at home here. It was warm and cosy. Hagrit said that we were to walk up the steps and that he had to be somewhere else. Nervously we all trudged up the staircases. I looked up at the face of a very stern woman at the top of the stair case. She wore a wiches hat, a green cloak and was drumming her fingers on the railing holding a scroll of paper. She introduced herself and listed out the expectations of the school and the privileges. She then explained about the sorting and the values of the houses.

She went away for a moment. All was silent when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"So it's true then. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Gasps and whispering voices followed his sentence, me, myself was confused. Who was Harry Potter and why was he so well known? The blonde boy I had met while walking out of the train emerged through the crowd of student. He stood in-front of a black haired boy.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy. It rang an alarming bell. A red haired boy who stood next to the black haired boy tried to stifle a laugh and Draco's head whipped around to glare at him.

"Think my name is funny do you? Well no need to ask for yours.-" He eyed the red head up and down. " Red hair and a hand-me-down robe... You must be a Weasley" He spat his name out like poison.

I realised that the boy in front of Draco must of been Harry Potter. Draco muttered something else. He held his hand out to Harry who looked down on it with a dull expression, he wasn't impressed.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort out for myself thanks."

Draco was angry and was going to retort something back when the Professor came back and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"We are ready for you now. Follow me." She turned around on her heal.

The two double doors that were above the steps opened automatically. More gasps where uttered as the hall was amazing. Crammed with students surrounded with their human food. We walked straight down the middle. On girl with curly hair, near the front rambled on about studying and the amazing life like ceiling. The professor explained how you are sorted into houses. Draco Malfoy was called up. While awaiting my turn I was begging to be a Ravenclaw or a Griffindor. The talking hat barely touched his hair before declaring that he was Slytherin.

"Amethyst Manning." My name was called.

I slowly walked up to the little stool. I breathed slowly as the clapping and cheering came to an end and the hat was placed on my head. The hat mused. The tension in the air was thick.

"You are...are... a.."

I closed my eyes tightly the anticipation tormenting me.

"SLYTHERIN!"

No... I didn't want to be... I want to be a Ravenclaw or a Griffindor. I walked to the Slytherin table with my head down. I knew from the way these people talked at the table and the way the stared at me that I didn't belong in this house. Did the hat only put me in here because of my species? Well not all vampires are sinister. Would I grow up to be?

**2 Years later**

I said my good-byes to Hagrit. Although I never liked him that much he was the one responsible for collecting my food. I closed the door and walked over to Buckbeak. She bobbed her head slightly. I smiled and put my hand on her beck allowing me to stroke her. I felt my eyes sting again, no I couldn't cry, not now. I was aware of Malfoy and his followers waiting up the hill. If I was to cry my red tears, secrets would be spread and knowing Malfoy, he would know what to say and do. I felt sympathy for Hagrit, he was going to loose his dearest pet. I kissed the bird between the eyes before running up the hill. Strangely Malfoy smirked and winked at me as I passed. I passed Potter and the other two and then the show began.

"YOU FOUL LOATHSOME LITTLE COCKROACH!" Granger held her wand in Malfoy's face.

I knew as a fellow Slytherin I should go over and defend him but I hated him as well. I couldn't wait for the day to come when I could bend over his weak and old body and suck the blood out of him, enjoying the blood I had craved for decades. I stood behind the tree watching the little conflict down below. My mouth turned upwards in a smirk. Malfoy swore loudly as he put his hand over his nose. Hermione took a step back and Malfoy ran up the hill towards my hiding spot. His followers lagging behind. My breathing quickened and my smirk faded as his scent was tickling my nose. I hid more behind the tree and put my back to it as they passed behind me, muttering curses and death threats as the did. When they were back at Hogwarts the show was over.

I slowly ambled back up to the castle myself as the sun was creeping past grey clouds giving me a creeping head ache. Over the years my existence in Hogwarts has been kept a secret. After been sent to Albus Dumbledors office during my first week at the school he informed me that the secret would be kept between him and my subject teachers. As well my father treated me like his angel because seeing what magic could do and how powerful I had become he became immensely proud of my success.

I walked into the common room. The heat made my skin turn a healthier shade. I sat on the rug in front of the fire. I closed my eyes and leaned into it, smelling the burning wood.

"One little push and you would be dead..."

I smiled as his voice was now different given he had a purple nose.

"I dare you Malfoy." I mused.

I opened my eyes and turned to see him sitting on the green leather couch behind me. He shrugged. I crossed my legs turning away from the fire and opened my book. The pages had turned to a dark yellow colour with age and the corners were ripped and damaged. My eyes scanned the words, having read the book so many times before. I wish Malfoy would leave, my eyes narrowed and I bit my lip to take my mind off the glorious smell of him. My mind wandered away from Romeo's life to the burning fact that this was the first time Malfoy uttered more than one word to me. As far as I know, he didn't even know my name. Did he?

"Why do you read that rubbish?" He spat.

Again. Talking to me. When he didn't know my name. My eyes looked up from the book to his questioning face. If it wasn't for is obnoxious nose he would've looked almost sincere.

"I like it."

I stopped myself from adding, It's a classic. In early days it was a classic, now it was just a very well known story. Why do vampires still have to act like they are still living in the 18th century? When I was little I vowed never to wear the corsets my Aunt bought me or even act remotely like my parents, but now as I'm growing, I'm finding corsets more comfortable than modern day clothes.

"Why do you like it?"

He was still talking to me. Why was he still talking to me? After all this time he is choosing now when I'm trying to read my favourite book.

"Because, it's about forbidden love and how they lived that long ago. It's very different and that is why its interesting and that is why I like it."

When he never answered my head bobbed back down and I carried on reading.

"Is that it?"

By the tone of his voice I could tell he wasn't impressed and when I looked up his raised eye brow confirmed it. Anyway why would I think he would be impressed? This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here.

"What is it to you?" I answered.

My voice was sharper than I had intended it to be. Do not interrupt me while I'm reading, it drives me mad. Knowing I was going to get quizzed I stormed off into the girls dorms. Hopefully he would get the message and never talk to me again. It made me uneasy. Well it was either that or his wonderful blood smell. His heart called out for me to stop the soothing rhythm that pumped the rich blood around his body. I moaned as I flopped on the bed wanting his blood badly and knowing it could never be. The blood they supplied for me here wasn't at all fresh, it was revolting. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that I would die unpleasantly without it then I wouldn't drink it.

"You look angry." Madison lifted her head off her pillow.

Her eyes were red with tears. I knew why. Her mother was dead. She died a few days ago. Even so, she wasn't blind to other people's pain around her.

"Just focus on your own life right now Madison." I said.

She sniffed and buried her head back into her pillow. I knew I sounded mean but it was what the poor girl needed. You have got to be cruel to be kind. There was still a few hours till dinner would be ready and I really could just lie here and stare at these four walls. I picked up my book from the floor and went down the stairs to the library. After 3 years of being here I still haven't found the answers I have been looking for. Nearly everyday since that sorting hat declared to the school I was destined to be a Slytherin, I discovered the wondrous school library I had researched the founders of Hogwarts.

Never could I find out why I was a Slytherin.

On my way out of the common room I found myself face to face with the "Foul loathsome cockroach" myself. I tried to step past him but he stepped back in my way. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I croaked.

He shrugged and I was aware of eyes burning into my head. I never paid attention to what he said, I was too engrossed in how his Adam's apple moved in his throat while he talked. And my eyes sometimes flickered down to a pulsing vein that begged to be pierced. I subconsciously licked my lips, getting aroused.

"Amethyst?" He questioned.

Quickly I looked back up to his face. Then something struck me as odd. He said my name. My name rolled off his tongue. He actually knew my name. I could feel excitement in the pit of my stomach at the thought.

"You-your eyes...What's wrong?" He stuttered.

Draco Malfoy never stuttered. I studied hard on his eyes, a trick all vampires have, I saw In the small reflection that was being cast off in his grey eyes I saw my now orange orbs staring back at me. Skittish and shocked I pushed him away from me and onto a couple on the sofa and out the door, ignoring the threats and the astonished stares that followed me.


	2. Triwizard tournament and Invitations

I saw dust mites hover and float around the page. They tickled my face making it very hard to concentrate. The scent of a Beauxbatons student filled my nostrils as one walked behind me. I hated having multiple schools here. It made more chaos around the school than ever. People are excited for the Twiwizard tournament and now added to the list of catastrophes is the event called the Yule Ball. I heard Madison skip down the hall I prepared for her presence. She took her seat by my side and I took my eyes from the book and to her happy and excited face.

"I'm going to the Yule ball with a boy from Durmstrang!" She squealed.

I was confused. "What's his name?"

She shook her head. "His name is Peter something, I don't know."

"Your going to the Yule ball with someone you don't even know?"

"Yes. Oh please don't lecture me. He is gorgeous!" She gushed.

I sighed and shook my head. "Okay. But be careful. God knows what might happen."

She then skipped away from the desk and out of the library. I know I should be jealous that I haven't been asked once. Well I didn't want to go but it would of been nice to at least of gotten an invite. I turned back to my book contemplating whether to read Romeo and Juliet on the night or read Wuthering Heights. Either way, books would defiantly be my only company. The dance was a few nights away, there was no way I was going to be asked now. Warm hand covered my own and shut my book. I looked up my breath got caught in my throat.

"I highly doubt you have an escort to the Yule Ball."

His breath made my face warm and I breathed him in, not being able to stop myself.

"I'm not going."

Knowing Malfoy was going to pester me if I didn't get away I hugged my book to my chest and walked away. His hand was on my arm and he twirled me around to face him.

"Go with me."

It struck me as strange as the Slytherin Prince didn't in fact have a date already.

"I don't want to go."

My voice betrayed me. I knew my shocked facial expressions did also. He smirked and my emotions went wild. He reached for the book that was pressed to my chest. He shook his head seeing it was an old fashioned book. he threw it on the floor which made me angry. I love it.

"Why did you do that?" I asked looking away.

I went to go and get it but he held me back. He is beginning to get annoying. It's a good job this corridor is empty, I was going to kill him soon if he pushed me.

"I want your full attention." He pressed me to him.

I gulped hard when his neck was within reach and it was oh so tempting.

"So are you going with me or not?"

This was not at all fair. I am in this very vulnerable position, my hormones taking over my body. He is in a very dangerous position which makes me feel better. I couldn't speak in fear of exposing myself so I shyly nodded which made him smirk bigger. Dear oh dear. This isn't going to end well. I pushed him away from me using my hand, the look on his face read that he was astonished I had escaped so easily. Turning my back to him as I bent down to pick up my now wet book. Why did it have to land in a puddle below the leaking window? I felt giddy and happy as I walked back to the library. I had no idea why.

"Oh Amethyst you don't realise how lucky you are!" Madison screeched.

No i couldn't. I couldn't recall why I had said yes in the first place and why I felt pleasure at the thought of having our bodies pressed together in a slow dance. What is happening to this dreaded place?

"You're going with a handsome OLDER boy from Durmstrang. You are luckier than me."

Speaking of age when was my time going to be up. My father stopped aging when he was 30. My mother was 25. My brother has recently stopped aging at the age of 20. I had asked him what it felt like and how you knew you had stopped. He told me that when I stopped I would know. It sent me restless. I researched everywhere about vampires. I looked in the school library and also in muggle libraries. There was information in muggle libraries, but all stupid and tiring stuff like garlic and stakes through the heart, stereotypes like that.

"Yes but this is Draco Malfoy! He is gorgeous."

I defiantly couldn't argue that he wasn't gorgeous but he isn't exactly Prince Charming and i wasn't exactly the gorgeous normal Princess. It was a match, sort of. I could never be with a human, it was like a lizard and a crocodile. It just couldn't be. I know people say that love concurs all, but if one of you wants to kill the other one. That surely is an exception.

"I suppose." I sighed.

She took that a message that I didn't want to talk anymore and turned back to her notes. I looked up to whatever Professor Snape was writing on the board. This lesson was painful, the horrible silence's that he ordered and the unnecessary rules that followed. Snape was a great head of house and a great teacher all together but he can be overpowering. I breathed a sigh of relief when the lesson was over.

"When will you get your dress?" Madison smiled.

I groaned in horror. I spent most of my money on extra blood. As the year progressed and I was getting stronger I needed more blood than Hagrit could provide me. There was only one option left, but I knew it was hard. I would have to write to my mother. Beg her not to tell my father what I wanted and what was happening and ask her to buy me a ball gown.

Crystal opened her beak obediently as I slipped he the letter to my mother. I knew it was on the top of my parents list on things I was going to be punished for but with Malfoy forcing me, I had no choice in the matter. I hope they would get the letter in time and hopefully send me a gown back to me in time. Though I would like an excuse not to go. I put my head in my hands as I realised deep inside that I was looking forward to the night. Was I starting to like Draco Malfoy? It seemed highly logical given he is gorgeous through the eyes of students and he has the most glorious smelling blood ever. And also because I was picturing my dream ball gown in my head.

I hope my mother understood my needs.

It had been 2 days and still no word from my mother. I was beginning to get worried. The ball was tomorrow night and it was already beginning to get dark. I was conjuring up excuses not to go with Draco when I caught his scent. I felt his hand on my arm, groaning quietly I turned around to face him.

"What colour is your dress?" He asked.

Yes hello to you too. Why did he want to know? The question was apparently written on my face because he answered it.

"My mother wants to know. So she knows what kind of dress robes will go best."

I felt pleasure go through me when I discovered his mother knew about me.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

He let go of my arm and looked at me in a weird way, like I had two heads, which how a lot of girls looked at me when I told them I was going with Draco himself.

"You're strange." His mouth turned upwards into a small grin.

"Well she is going to have to guess then."

I was slightly alarmed when caught my arm again and leaned forward. Spearing me the fear of his finding out about my strange growing teeth he only kissed me on the cheek not on the lips. Seeing my alarmed face, thinking it was shocked happiness he smirked and walked away in his sexy strut. Jesus. Now I was finding him attractive? Something is wrong with me. I walked down the remainder of the hall way getting stared at by all the girls, with jealously written all over their faces. I even caught jealous glances from Griffindors. What the hell..?

When I entered the common room all was silent. I had already heard all the whispering from outside the door. Their faces gave them away as I passed them all and their eyes followed me up the stairs. When I was out of sight and when they thought I couldn't hear their conspicuous whispering carried on. I slowly opened the door. I saw Madison jigging on her bed with excitement. I looked from her to the large box that lay on my own and Crystal stood on my bedpost a piece of paper between her beak.

"A package came for you."

How did my owl manage to do that? Carry a box from one side of England to another. My question was answered.

"A first year brought it up here, and then minutes later your owl appeared at the window."

I stared at the box as if it was going to explode before my eyes. I slowly walked over to Crystal. She squawked when I took the letter from her beak. My hands shaking slightly I managed to open and read the letter.

_To our dearest daughter,_

_Your father, as predicted isn't at all happy. I managed to get you a dress after assuring your father. I hope you have a great time dear. But please, please be careful._

_Love. Mother._

I dropped the letter on my bed with mixed emotions. I was delighted, the ball was in two nights so they had sent it in time but now I had no choice to go and I had no excuse not to go now.

"Well open the package. I'm dying here." Madison said.

I untied the black ribbon and slipped the lid off it. "Jesus..." I breathed.

It was a royal blue colour, no straps. I was scared to touch it in fear that I would ruin it's beauty. The fabric was pure silk. The touch of the silk between my fingers made me smile. I lifted it out of the box and heard Madison gasp. It reached below my pale knee and it would show off my assets brilliantly, the dress was tight fitting. Clearly this showed that my Father knew boys needs as well as Mother knew my needs. The thought of boys needs embarrassed me. Is that what Draco Malfoy wanted?

"It's beautiful." Madison pointed out the obvious.

I held it up my body and looked into the mirror. I smiled at my reflection. I pictured myself with my hair up and my dark blue eye shadow on my eye lids. I shook my head, I can't believe I'm becoming vain.

"I don't know who is luckier. You or Draco!" She touched my dress.

I looked up and I noticed the smugness written on my face but this time I didn't try to hide it. The Yule Ball was going to be a perfect night for me I wouldn't let my vampire needs get in the way, or anything else get in the way for that matter. Madison yawning caught my attention and brought me back into reality. She then mumbled something about going to sleep. I had folded my dress back into the box, but failing trying to do it carefully. I mentally slapped myself, I am a witch. When I had used my magic to put it in the box most of the girls had made their way in the dorm noisily.

I was unbelievably tired. Although it is winter the whiteness of the snow reflects the sunlight and makes it more blinding. I couldn't step foot outside. It hurt too much. While I sat in my bed stroking Crystal I was thinking about sending Draco a little letter quickly to his dorm that I had received my dress and it was blue. Or was it too late? Making up my mind I reached under my bed and ripped a page out of my book and writing to Draco. When I was folding the parchment I hesitated when I placed my feet on the floor.

The girls around me stirred in their now deep sleep. I opened the door slowly causing it to squeak. I cursed under my breath and tip toed up the steps to the boys dorms. When I got the cold metal door I bent down and made sure that the side that said Draco faced up, then taking a breath I slid it under the door. The loud chatting and laughing came to a halt and I held my breath in fear of being caught. I heard footsteps and I knew instantly from his hear beat that it was Draco.

I heard the sound of ripping paper and that was when I chose to run the steps and back in the girls dorms.


	3. Yule Ball and vampire problems

Blinking twice before sitting up I noticed that no one was in the dorm. I turned to the alarm clock on my beside cabinet I breathed a sigh of relief when I remembered that classes were cancelled today in preparation for the Yule ball. I slowly got out of the bed and felt the burning sensation in my throat. Sleeping always used up the remainder of blood you had drunk the day before. I got dressed and headed down to the common room. Every one's scent made me faint. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before making my way down the staircase. Madison called my name and waved to me over by the sofa. Smiling weakly and shaking my head I sped out of the common room.

Without a backwards glance I ran as fast as I could to the outside world. I smirked when I knocked Potter and Weasley down. Weasley swore not seeing my blurry figure as I ran. During my first year at being a Slytherin I vowed never to act like one but due to the vague picture people have in their minds about Slytherin's I started to hate them and then eventually I became a little bit like a Slytherin. I don't hate muggle born's because, technically I'm not a pure blood wizard myself, which means I'm a mud blood aren't I?

I heard Hagrit's booming voice " 'Ello Amethyst!"

By now he knew and saw when I came, he could now see my blurry self while I sprinted down here.

"Hello Hagrit." I sighed.

I clutched my throat and leaned up against his little hut. I should never use so much energy while running down here, especially considering I haven't fed.

"Well, I'll give ye' wha' ye' need then Dumbledore wants to see ye' in 'is office" He smiled and we wandered into the dark forest.

I knocked on the door and I heard him call me in. I cautiously opened the door and saw his sitting on his chair writing something on his desk. Saying hello to each other I perked myself on the chair opposite him.

"Why did you call for me?" I broke the silence.

"Your parent sent an owl. In fact they sent it a few months ago. I'm sorry I haven't had time to tell you before now but with the world cup happening I don't have any time on my own."

I nodded and I motioned for him to go on.

" You parents apparently want you to stop feeding on animals... What do you think?"

I looked to the floor. It was considered to be a disgrace to the vampire race if one was living off the blood off animals. The only ones that did were the ones who were insane and were out of control. Did my parents only care for my sanity or the pure blooded family reputation?

"What will happen if I chose to feed off humans?"

To be completely honest. I absolutely hated the blood of animals. It was dirty and Hagrit killed them before handing them to me, taking away the adrenaline of the hunt and the over-all freshness. If I was told that I could go back to how I used to feed I would happily oblige. There was one slight down side of feeding on human blood. All your vampire senses get stronger and being in a school full of delicious smelling blood, I don't think I could help myself.

"If this were to be your choice. Then we will have to get the Ministry to find volunteers."

The Ministry would be involved? Would my parents approve of that? Most of all would the Minister of Magic approve of a magic vampire?

The entrance to the Great Hall was guarded off as I passed. Obviously still decorating. I winked at by a few Durmstrang students as I walked up the stairs. Some of them were secretly vampire's they had that alluring cent of a vampire and they were awfully pale. I wonder if their Principal knew they had a few vampires among Durmstrang. I looked on my watch and saw that the Yule Ball would commence in 6 hours. Hagrit said that he had killed more than one today for me because of the ball. I smiled when the library was more or less empty. I placed my book on the table and began reading. As soon as I had started I was stopped.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

I turned my head already knowing who it was. "It's not happening for 5 hours yet Draco."

He raised his eyebrows. I thought he was going to point out that girls are obsessive with this type of thing. Apart from me, because according to him I am strange.

"That's the first time you have called me by my first name..."

I mentally slapped myself. " I don't want to make an enemy out of you till after tonight."

I tried to act nonchalant as I turned back to my book. He stepped forward and caught my chin in his hand. My eyes travelled up his out-stretched arm, to his sincere face. His cologne and his eyes put me under a trance. I felt my self control slipping as he leaned forward. He got so close I counted his eyelashes and the strands of hair that covered his forehead, some falling into his half closed eyes. His lips brushed against mine at first then he pressed harder. I closed my eyes and he pried my lips apart with his own. I gasped a little when his wet tongue slipped into my mouth and played with mine. His tongue was very known and complemented in the female entertainment and now I can see why.

I moved my legs on the other side of the bench and I begged the vampire god not to let my fangs grow. I grabbed his robes and he lifted me up on the desk. With a quick tug of my hands we lay on the desk, his tongue raping mine. The blood that pulsed through his veins made me feel alive and his heart beat filled my ears. His warm hands rubbed the bear skin that was exposed by my scrunched up blouse.

He pulled away. "You're so cold." He whispered.

I gasped for more as his lips kissed all over my neck. I groaned and my arms fell to my sides letting him do whatever he wanted to do with me.

"Amethyst are you in...Here..."

My eyes slowly fluttered open and Draco's lips stopped working and scrambled to get off me. Standing in the tall and wide doorway Madison's mouth was on the floor. I sat up pulling my blouse down and ran to her avoiding Draco's lustful eyes. We walked out the library.

"Not a word about this. To me or anyone." I threatened.

She nodded but her eyes were still bulging and her mouth was still slightly open.

While all the girls were chatting about how gorgeous each other looked. I was standing curling Madison's straight and bland hair, while she talked and talked, obviously recovered from what she witnessed in the library. All the girls didn't have their dresses on, most of them all had their makeup done and some were doing each other's hair. I however didn't have my hair done or my make up done, the only progress I had done was showering. I wasn't listening to half of what my best friend was saying, I was too focused on Draco. I was really starting to like that boy. I just hoped that after tonight he wouldn't just throw me in the trash like he did to most of his girls. Or I hoped I wouldn't become one of his gushing fan girls.

No, i shook my head, I would never be one of them girls. I actually despised them. I turned my wand and another strand of hair fell back on her back curled. I realised I had finished and I placed my wand on my bed and I looked again on my watch. I had exactly one hour now to decorate myself. I looked in the mirror and saw my skin was fare and my eyes were already bold and piercing enough. I felt smug and proud that I wouldn't need as much make up on as other girls had on. I had enough time to fix my wavy hair.

I shook my head at the girls who sat on the bed now bored to death because there is still at least 15 minutes till their dates are ready. That's what you get for getting ready too early. My dead hair stayed in the pins on my head, though as planned some short strands fell to the side of my face. I realised that with my hair tied up I looked more dead and pale that ever, I applied some light red blush to my cheeks. I took my dressing gown off and I felt stares of jealously and envy roam my body. Madison helped me into my unbelievably tight dress.

"You look gorgeous." Madison's face showed happiness but her eyes were full of jealously.

I nodded to her. Madison stuck to the Slytherin code and wore a green gown. When I was comfy and I had stopped admiring myself in the mirror I waited with the rest of the girls. Luckily there was only about 10 minutes till the Yule ball would begin.

I can't wait.

My hello got caught in my throat. He was desperately handsome. He smirked as he started undressing me with his eyes. I felt slightly uncomfortable at the lustful gaze he sent my way.

"You look... beautiful." He looked back up to my eyes.

I smiled at him and without saying I word I put my hand in his awaiting one and he pulled me to his side. As we walked to the great hall I couldn't help but notice the smug grin on his face. He was clearly happy for me to be the girl walking beside him, arms linked. This was more nerve racking than I thought. The way boys stared at me as we passed them, that this was the first time they had seen me. I had always kept to myself in my little shell and for the first time they were seeing me out of my shell. I don't know whether to be happy that Draco has given me that sense of security or to hate him for giving me a new set of eyes.

I looked at the astonished faces of people, especially girls as they walked into the now decorated Great Hall. My mouth opened slightly as I no longer recognised the Great Hall. No boring coloured walls and no brown stained tables. All of us were pushed to the sides to create a little path for the Champions. I snickered when I saw Weasley walk in. He was seriously pushing it now. How can he expect Slytherin's not to mock him when he wears something as revolting as that? The look on his date's face was even more laughable, she wanted to disappear in thin air. The soft music came to a halt as the Champions strutted in. In spite of myself I laughed when Draco poked his foot out and tripped Potter up. Draco raised one of his brows.

He then leaned forward. "I'm growing on you aren't i?" He winked.

I pressed my lips together in embarrassment. The truth was that in fact he was. I looked down at my feet and heard the music perk up again.

I lifted my head up and looked at some of the other 'normal' people now walking to the dance floor. Draco pulled on my hand and we walked towards them all. We stopped walking and he looked down at me. I bit my lip and he merely smiled. I could've sworn my heart restarted when Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me extremely close but close enough. Feeling slightly awkward my hand went on his eye level shoulder my other in his hand. Damn my mother for passing her shortness genes onto her one and only daughter.

Even though he was Mr popular and only he had the power to make me go uncomfortable and hot he did step on my toes a few times. Being the gentleman he is, he kept apologising. Instead of pain, it tingles when he stepped on them, kind of like when you touch your foot when you have pins and needles. I could see a faint blush appear on his cheeks when he did but I only laughed. He probably thinks I'm stranger not for being totally mortified he was a terrible dancer. The song was changed again to another slow one like the first. My smile faded and I got uncomfortable all over again. Draco took a deep sigh when the song changed, he wouldn't be stepping on my toes anymore, which I kept saying repeatedly was okay.

He smiled. "Little nervous?" The embarrassed and clumsy Draco vanished

He leaned forward again. "You have no reason to be." he whispered.

On impulse I went up on my tip toes, pressing on his shoulder for support. I puckered my lips and pushed them on his. His hand let go of mine and wrapped around my waist pulling me up on his feet. I suppose if it hurts, karma is what to blame. Though he didn't seem to mind. My free hand made its way to his perfect blond hair. I opened my mouth slightly Draco's tongue went in for the kill. This kiss wasn't as good and enjoyable as the one in the library. Maybe because we were lying down and it was an out of the blue type of thing. Although the lust was clear when his hands rubbed my waist where the dress fabric was thinner.

His heartbeat rang in my ears, making me deaf to the sounds around us. I felt a tingling sensation in my gums. My teeth were growing. Jesus. I pulled his face closer. I wanted this mans blood more than anything else in the world. I put my hands around his neck feeling the heavy and quick pulse. Then I turned to my true self, the one that had to be kept deep down of my soul. I pulled out of the kiss. He groaned as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. My eyes opened and scanned the room, there wasn't any people only the faint outline of their bodies, their bones, veins and their pumping hearts.

My eyes flickered back down to his pulsing vein. I smirked to myself as I lowered my mouth to it. I licked the thin layer of skin making the man squirm and mutter my name. I made a hissing sound as my lips moved up over my teeth, over my gums... Wait.

His blond hair caught my unwanted attention. "Is everything okay?" Draco pulled my face back.

My hand flew my semi-normal teeth, they were shrinking. With Draco's hands on either side of my face I looked at his bright blue veins showing through his pale skin then I looked to the vein in the side of his neck.

I nearly killed him.

"Get away from me" I pushed his hands away.

Close dancers turned to look. It wasn't my fault. Well it was. But I don't know. I have no idea what happened, one minute all I wanted to do was to kiss this man, the next, I didn't know who he was and wanted to drink him dry.

"What's wrong?" He took a step forward.

He placed his hands on my upper arms. I was repulsed by his actions. I would've killed him. I squirmed out of his grasp and glared at the onlookers.

"Enjoying the show?" I spat.

Draco looked around. He looked embarrassed. "What is wrong with you?"

I shook my head and ran from the Great Hall. Draco's echoed called for me followed. When I knew he would never catch up or find me I stopped running and slid down the wall. My hands were shaking. Never had when I fed had I felt this good. Never had I had this reaction. And how the people looked in the hall. No skin. It was like I was seeing through them, only their veins, bones and heart. Never had that happened before. I looked into the opposite window and saw my reflection. Something wasn't right. I slowly stood and walked closer to the window. My reflection becoming bigger. I touched my skin. It felt like powder. I looked at my hand and nothing was there. My eyes were still green but luminous, the whites of my eyes shone and my irises had an outline of black.

And I've never been that angry.

What had happened?

I woke up and sat up. My vision was sharper than usual. I could see the puffs of breath coming from every-ones mouths. Strange. I noticed some girls weren't in the beds, probably in their boyfriends beds, those who were still had their dresses on, too tired or possibly too drunk to get changed. Sighing I decided to spend the day in the library. Walking into the common room I felt joy as I noticed it was empty. What happened last night was horrible, I felt horrible. I didn't want a repeat of it. During the rest of the term I did not want a run in with Draco Malfoy.

I was about to pull on the door, out of the common room when a little first year ran into me.

"Dumbledore wants you." They squeaked.

All my way to his office I was dreading what was to come. Did he find out about what had happened to me last night and was going to expel me because I wasn't to be around luscious blood filled students? Well how would he know anyway I didn't give anything away did I? Well apart from the fangs and possibly red eyes. I thought the teachers had left before all that had happened. Well he is magic after all.

"Come in"

My hand hovered pointlessly in the air. I sighed, Dumbledore may be old but he has good hearing. Shyly I opened the door. I saw him writing on his desk. As always. When he didn't say anything I walked over to his desk.

"I'm writing a letter to your parents." He finally said.

"What are you saying?" My voice was alarmed.

He looked up for a fleeting moment and I felt myself lowering into the chair. He merely kept on writing. I didn't dare interrupt him. My knees jigged up and down in anticipation. His quill stopped moving across the page and it fell to the side of the yellowish parchment.

"Your parents wish for you to come home as soon as possible."

Ahh. My stupid paranoid parents.

"Why?"

He never answered my question. "They said for... family reasons..." He carried on.

"Their is 3 weeks left of term. Can't I go then?" I asked.

Dumbledore picked up his quill again. "As you wish."


	4. Prefecting and first times

The week went by painfully. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to go home. After coming to Hogwarts I always considered this my home. Now I just wanted to get away from it. The magic adrenaline that always flowed through me during classes was now replaced with depression. The first few days back into school people would whisper thing behind my back. Draco even tried to talk to me a few times. I could always sense when he was around and it always made me tense. I have always known since meeting him that his blood smell was always the strongest but now it's just mouth watering.

I just want to go home.

The next Triwizard Cup task is in a few nights. Everyone is getting riled up for that. Whispers went round to what the task may be. The first one was dragons. I never thought I would be sitting there with Madison gasping and cheering at appropriate parts. It was so unlike me. Well during this year I have done a lot of things that aren't like me at all. A familiar smell wafted around me and I stiffened up. He's near. I looked up from my book and Draco was standing on the other side of the library. His eyes darted around the room before meeting mine.

Of course. Why did I have to be so predictable? Of course I would be in here, I love books. So he knows exactly where to find me. I picked up my book and walked to one of the shelves hoping to get away from him he merely followed, I could hear his footsteps. I turned behind and saw him looking and walking straight to me. At least I had gotten him away from the door way, the only exit out of here. Taking students by surprise I ran out of the library.

~~~~~~~~~

I shook my head at those who screamed blood traitor as Potter was awarded second place. Why are Slytherin's so prejudice? Cough cough. Why did I have to be one? Since Potter has been selected to take part, more blood traitor, mud blood and muggle jokes have spread around the Slytherin house. Some were funny and some were just plain sad and stupid. Did the sorting hat register that I wasn't a pure blooded wizard? All of the Slytherin's are. Obviously. What would they all do if they knew that I wasn't?

I mean my Father has always told me that being in the presence of a vampire is a privilege especially one that is not going to kill you. Surely having a vampire in their house would be much cooler than having another same old pure blood.

"Come on." Madison linked her arm through mine.

We followed the other students to get the boat back up to the castle. Madison keeps begging for me to tell her about the night of the Yule Ball. I wasn't going to tell her because my parents told Dumbledore to tell me not to tell anyone what had happened and what nearly happened. I wasn't going to tell her because I had no clue as to what had happened last night either, I was actually scared of myself. I groaned in horror as I saw the boat me and Madison were being pushed into had Draco and his goons in it.

"Hagrit, can't we get in another boat." I asked.

He shook his head matching Madison's actions. She pushed me in and I sat face to face with him. His laughing and joking with the two stopped and he looked at me. Fortunately Madison wasn't that evil so she started a conversation with the Slytherin boy. Talking to him about what normal Slytherin students talk about. The whole boat trip back up to the castle reminded of my first day here. The small boats and the glistening water. Draco's eyes were never looking at Madison, which was he plans to make me feel okay; while he talked to her he looked at me the whole time.

"Amethyst."

Sighing I turned around. Madison sent me a reassuring smile and walked past me. Draco got out of the boat and walked up to me. The jacket he wore covered his neck carelessly. I wanted to pull it down.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Later Malfoy."

It hurt me even to call him by his last name. I think it shocked him as well as he never followed me up to the castle.

~~~~~~~~

When the bell rang during potions I picked up my books. I power walked down the hallway, knowing he would try to talk to me again.

"TALK TO ME!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Draco was never one to beg for anything. He really did want my attention. Does that mean he likes me? But I knew I should've ran faster. My heart told me not to. Now he is putting his life on the line.

"Go away Malfoy" I balled my hands into fists.

He took steps forward. The closer he got the angrier I got. Angry with him because he was so stubborn and angry with myself because I was what I was.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I had my back to him. I was glad that I couldn't see the sorrow on his face and get hypnotised by those deep gray eyes. I flinched when his hand was on my shoulder. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt myself being spun around. I couldn't look at him.

"Look at me."

I wouldn't look at him. "Please..." He whispered.

He is begging. Again. What had I done to the boy?

I felt all my barriers dropping as his hand slipped down my arm and his other hand forced my chin up. I felt him coming closer. I could taste his breath. My eyes shot open and his lips crashed onto mine. God I've missed this. My eyes closed again and the nagging voice in my head faded away. His scent was intoxicating, it was what drew me to the boy from word go. Now his scent was the one thing I hated him for. I pushed him away. His tongue grazed my fang. Then the sweet taste of blood filling my mouth. How could he not feel that? More blood oozed from it as it flicked around my mouth. I want more.

Using all my strength and will power I pushed him away. With the shove I fell to the wall, sliding down it. I clutched my burning and throbbing throat gasping.

"Amethyst..?"

He walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. When he did that simple gesture I flinched.

"I'm fine.."I croaked.

My hand dropped from my throat. If I was more human I would be sweating, the pain of hunger and want was so unbearable that some vampires fear it and drink, drink, drink. I could never, I would never do that to anyone I loved. Not even someone I like. Which is Draco.

"What did I do?" He slid down the wall next to me.

"Nothing."

He was still bleeding I could smell it. To distract myself I played vigorously with the hem of my cloak. He muttered something, obviously assuming I wouldn't hear but I did. It was something among the lines of.

"Women are strange."

It made me giggle. Yes women may be strange but vampire women are stranger.

"I'm going to be late for class." I stood up suddenly.

I picked up my bag and walked away. So is that the way it is going to be? He only has to kiss me and everything is alright? Yes, it is, I can't run and hide anymore. I was delaying the inevitable. Of course I couldn't hide from him forever. Seeing Draco's eyes were burning holes in my skull I turned and sent him a flirtatious smile, letting him know I was slightly okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"C'mon Amethyst. Prefect-ing is sexy." He smirked.

I laughed and he leaned forward and kissed me. I was defiantly thank-ful for my mother in persuading my father in letting me accept the invitation to stay at the Malfoy's over the holidays. Since school had finished my Father has been a little stricter in what I do. Like he has asked Dumbledore to write him a letter in what I do every week, when I get into school. It is strange and when I'm home he watches my every move, it's like he is daring me to question him. My mother on the other hand has gotten better. When I came home from Hogwarts she begged me to tell her about Draco Malfoy. Then gushed all the way home about his family, how brilliant their wizardry is.

What would she know about wizardry?

Before my father let me out of the house to the Malfoy manor he taught me for the first few weeks to control my thirst. Apparently turning into a full grown vampire is like puberty that is what my mother described it to like. During the change, your thirst for blood gets stronger, and you die. The mortal you die and then the vampire you is fully born. In the past when vampire have died and awoken, their memories of their previous life fade away. Including memories of their parents. Crazed with thirst they go insane and being the untamed vampire they are they get killed or they kill themselves. That's what my brother meant by when you turn into a full vampire you will know. It will hurt.

The bed post was pressed up against my back as Draco kissed me. Being at Draco's house has caused me and Draco to spend a lot more time together bringing us closer together. When I first met his Father I knew from the way he looked and the way he worshipped the dark arts that he was clearly a Death Eater. His mother on the other hand was very quiet. Only spoken when needed. Clearly she was as shy as I was. Or was that because of me being here. Draco said while inviting me that I would get along with his mother. So far, that has been proven to be a lie.

His hands worked their way to the hem of my dress. His warm hand grazed my skin. Also spending more time with him, I have gotten to know the real him, away from school.

"Lets do it." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes shot open. "What?" I gasped.

I smirked at seeing my reaction. "Let's do it."

Do I want to have sex with him? Sure I liked him but this is a huge step to take. Says, the relationship expert. Cough cough. When my mother bought me all those dresses they weren't the types of dresses that she would've usually bought me. She would normally look down at them with a sneer on her face and would've said something about the modern society. So I was slightly confused as to why she had bought them for me. Did she want me to lose my virginity while away from home?

Draco placed a soft kiss on the side of my neck. What would he be like as a vampire? Damn. My father would kill me if could hear my thoughts at this current time. Deciding to enjoy the moment I unfastened his pants and they fell to the floor, he didn't seem to notice. I walked and sat on the bed and hoped he would fall into the plan, literally, fall. I laughed and fell back on the bed as he didn't seem to notice his pants were down by his ankles and he fell now to my feet. Surprising me completely he jumped on top of me.

"So you find that funny?" He asked.

I laughed again. "I do."

My eyes widened in shock as he straddled me and his fingers moved in a fast motion all over my sides. I never realised I was ticklish before. I squealed and he kept tickling me.

"Oh my god. Stop please!"

His hands slowly stopped. "You lucky I'm a sucker for you."

Sucker? Oh the irony. He pressed his body against mine. He licked his lips and then put them on my own, then on my neck, and my shoulder, pushing my straps down.

"I want to do so many things to you." He whispered tickling the skin.

Feeling bold I ripped his shirt open. I hoped he wouldn't mind. I knew It was bound to be expensive but his eyes sparkled with lust. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up in a sitting position. He reached behind me and unzipped my dress. I managed to wriggle myself out of it. I kicked it off the bed and we pressed our bodies up against each other. My matching black lingerie seemed like two pieces of thin tissue as I realised I was nearly exposed to Draco. My assets bounced with me as I was forced back onto my back again. My hands went up under his white beater, my cold fingers made him shiver.

"You are always so cold" He mumbled.

Because I'm a vampire. His lips attacked mine again and his tongue glided over my bottom lip, then along my tongue only parting with my lips for a split second as I slipped his beater over his head. Feeling his skin against mine sent me insane. I could feel his hear heart beating against my chest. I pressed myself up to him again, giving his arm enough room to slip under my back and unclasp my bra. He ripped it from my chest and his hands quickly gripped them. His tongue snaked around my nipple. My eyes fluttered closed. I balled the bed sheets in my hands. I cannot believe this is happening. It doesn't seem real at all. I moaned softly as his fingers played with the other one. His mouth then made its way down my heaving chest and stomach until it came to my underwear. Nervousness hit me when he slid his fingers inside the straps and slowly pulled them down my legs. I'm completely naked.

His lips attached to my calf surprisingly the action turned me on, his slender fingers then unbuckled my deadly high-heel shoes and they dropped to the floor with a hard and loud thud. Draco returned eye level to me again. He hovered over me once again. I expected him to kiss me but instead his tongue dragged down my stomach as he went lower and lower and I shuddered. Slightly nervous I pulled my knee's together. Chuckling Draco spread them wide apart, my feet reached either side of the double bed. I looked down at him and then his tongue flicked at my most sensitive area. My head bounced back on the green pillow and my eyes closed again in pure bliss.

I loved-I have always loved how Draco would make me feel. Now I realised how much I cared for him. He made me feel almost human, inviting me to the Yule Ball. I sighed as I felt him spreading my lips apart. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me. Apparently he wanted to. His tongue again flicked my clit making me jump. He did it again and again, my jumps and gasps turned into soft moans the more he did it. I felt him pull his head back and I felt his fingers graze me and then they slowly went in me. I cried out and my eyes opened. He began to dig his fingers inside of me, my moans becoming louder. By now I was letting out loud cries, arching my back to him, as I felt pleasure overcome me. I then screamed, as I felt my lower half explode and my face turned a creamy pinkie white. That was the most tan a vampire could show.

Even after I had come he didn't even stop. In fact his tongue went and explored every inch of me while his fingers rubbed me and I squirmed. I would never feel this good with anyone. My trembling hand travelled down to his hair. I wanted him and I wanted him now. When my fingers were locked around his blond locks I pulled his face up to mine. My lips connected with his again and I could taste myself in his mouth, but I wasn't going to pull away.

"I want you.." I mumbled on his lips.

I felt him smile and I kicked his boxers to his ankles, his throbbing member pressed up against my thigh. He smiled again, laced his fingers with both of my hands and placed them above the bed with his hands. His lips pecked mine as he pushed inside of me, breaking me open. My eyes shot open and I could feel the pain of my blood making its way to my tear buds. I cried out in pain as he slammed into me. To stop myself from crying out of pain I closed my eyes. His head bobbed down and kissed my neck, taking some of the pain away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room. Then it hit me. I was at the Malfoy Manor. Have been for a while. But this wasn't the guest room I was staying in. When I shifted my body to get a better look at my surroundings, it was then that I realised I was being held back. I smiled and noticed Draco lying naked on his stomach with his arm stretched across my bare waist. My head fell back onto the pillows as the memory of the other night flooded to me. The heat, the lust, the passion. My throat was burning and so were my inner thighs.

I needed to drink. I sat up and the covers flew down to my hips. My eyes flickered down to the body by my side. I touched their shoulder and the bones beneath my fingers vibrated meaning that they had shivered. My finger traced the vein that pulsed in his neck that was attached to his throbbing heart. Then he spoke.

"Morning."

I blinked. Draco turned to face me. It happened again. The vampire vision. That's my word for it. My father calls it by its technical term which I cannot remember. Now that I knew what it was I wasn't that bothered about it. According to my father it happens to all vampires at this age and not so much when you get past it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me. The whole vampire race even myself scare me. His hair flopped into his eyes; with my fingers I brushed them aside revealing his beautiful eyes. He rolled onto his back and looked up at me. He reached his hand up to my face to cup my cheek in his hand. He pulled my face down and my lips barely brushed his when we were interrupted.

"Draco!" His mother called.

I turned to the door and heard her footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Jesus Christ. Your mother."

I leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up my clothes from the floor. If only Draco knew I was a vampire then I would've just jumped out of the window, but no.

"Get under the bed and pass me my boxers." Draco heard her too.

I rolled onto the floor and threw Draco's boxers up to him before rolling underneath the bed. I heard the door open.

"Oh morning. Amethyst wasn't in her bed, according to the elf. So I thought...Oh I don't know what I thought."

It I was human I would've blushed.

"Well where is she?" She asked.

"She went out for some air." Draco was a good liar.

"Oh right. Well I hope she'll be back soon we are going into Diagon Alley, for your new school things."

I heard the door close. When her footsteps died down I rolled out from under the bed. I kneeled next to the bed.

"Stupid elf." Draco mumbled.

He turned to me and the bitterness vanished from his face.

I looked at his shirtless self. "Your right. You have defiantly gone sexier since being announced prefect."


	5. Goodbyes and new people

Draco was out. Again. I knew Umbridge wasn't having him doing his prefect duties, all of the time. She mostly dragged him out of class. I hardly saw him. It's nearing Christmas and the weather is getting colder every day. People say vampires can't feel the cold. Christ they can. We are less affected by it but we can feel high and low temperatures. Remember I'm still half human. In fact I was more scared of myself now than ever. Dumbledore reported the act to my father and he was furious. What happened was this.

It was your normal average day in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco was out doing his little errand while I sat in the Courtyard, reading Julius Caesar. Hagrit was away from Hogwarts making my life a hell of a lot harder. I was angrier than usual and Madison and Draco noticed this. Luckily Draco had his prefect job to run away to when he needed an excuse to get away from my ranting, Madison just had to put up with it which I respected her for. Then while I was reading Draco had found me.

We were talking and then we got into an argument about half breeds and un-magical things. I slot into that category, so being the stroppy half breed vampire that I was I got defensive and our voices risen. My weird spooky vampire vision kicked in and because I hadn't had any blood for days I pounced on him. Lets just say I nearly killed him.

He still doesn't know I'm a blood sucking vampire but he sure was close. My father turned up at Hogwarts a day after. He ordered Dumbledore to erase Draco's memory. Despite mine and Dumbledore's reasonable protests Draco's memory of that afternoon was removed and he is still the cocky prefect. Dumbledore poisoned Draco and his parents into thinking he was attacked by a wolf.

I stared at the two marks on Draco's neck. The marks I had made. Yet he had no memory of it. He looked at me and I realised I had just been asked a question but I was deafened by my own guilty thoughts.

"Sorry. What?" I pried my eyes away.

He chuckled. "My parents like you. Well my father does." Ahhh. Here we go. "My mother isn't sure of what to think yet"

No surprise there. " Well your Father has nice taste." I smiled.

I swear I'm becoming more like Draco. He laughed and he threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Our fathers know each-other- ." He carried on.

I straightened up and turned to him. "What?"

How do they know each-other? Oh god.

"Your father has sometimes been in the Ministry of Magic a few times apparently." Draco shrugged.

The only reason my Father would of been in the Ministry is to sort out my diet. "Right..." I mumbled.

"You look worried?" He questioned and I shook my head.

What did my father say? He can be a snooty arrogant arse when It comes to my life. I sighed and stood up from the floor.

"I'm going to the dormitories." I dusted myself off.

Draco reached for my hand. "Don't go. Then I'll have to actually do my prefect duties."

I turned to face him. "That is the point of wearing that badge, and you were excited when you got your letter."

He stood up and he walked down the dimly lit hallway.

"Yeah. I didn't know what I was signing up for. The only fun part is having control of house points."

I shook my head. "Your evil." Says missus angel.

His arm let go of my hand and slung around my waist. I heard footsteps coming round the corner. The scent of a Weasley wafted around me.

"Weasley is coming. See you tomorrow."

I reached up and pecked his lips and sprinted down the corridor.

"Oh hey look what I've found!" Madison squealed.

I turned and he held her old 'Potter stinks' badge. It was bent and dirty.

"Maybe I should start wearing it again. Can you believe it? Voldemort is back again. Oh please. What an attention seeker."

She pinned it on her blouse and flaunted down the stairs with her other friends. Laughing and joking all the way. I flopped onto the bed and my head hit something solid under my pillow. I flipped over and lifted my pillow. I looked in confusion when I saw a little note written on an old wrinkled piece of parchment. Underneath it lay a little badly wrapped package. I looked at the first line written on the note.

"Open the package first".

I did as instructed. I saw that it was a book. I snickered when I saw what it was about. Romeo and Juliet.

The Vampire version.

Juliet is a vampire and Romeo is your average good lucking boy. Then a horrible thought struck me. Was someone onto me? Had someone been there when I drunk Draco's blood? Only one way to find out.

_I know you like weird old books. I found this buried in the library back at home. Thought you might like it._

_Draco._

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I turned the first page. The smell of fresh paper intoxicated me. By the smoothness of the pages and the whiteness of them, I could tell this book has never been touched. I groaned when I realised this could be a book of stupid vampire myths that I could easily fall asleep to. When will humans stop guessing? Well I suppose you can't wander up to a person and say are you a vampire, that's just a sign of insanity or if a vampire says to a human I'm a vampire ask me anything you like. Like what happened in Interview with a Vampire. The only vampire story I approve of.

I Stood up. I would read the book for Draco's sake. I mean c'mon. It's book. I love books. And it's not everyday my boyfriend steals one for me.

I checked my watch. The library was nearly empty. It was close to dinner time.

"What are you reading?"

I looked up and smiled at him.

"What do you think?" I lifted the book up and showed him the cover.

He sat next to me. "How is it?"

I smile faltered. I'm up to page 43 and it has already bored me to death. I need to teach Draco about the good books and the bad books because this is certainly one of the bad ones. As soon as I get up to the common room I'm going to throw it out of the window or feed it to my owl. It must be the stupid stereotypical vampire myths that are annoying me but still, I'm not liking it at all. I DO NOT SLEEP IN A COFFIN. Though they are comfy. I DON'T MIND GARLIC. Though it is foul to eat. AND I DO NOT BURST INTO FLAMES IN THE SUN. Though it gives me a head ache.

"It's good." I lied.

He smiled and I could feel him watching me as I carried on reading. It was unnerving. I turned to face him and found his face a few inches from mine.

"I have no prefect duties tonight." His hand dropped to my thigh.

Memories of the night we had sex in his house came flooding back and I gulped. He smirked seeing my reaction and leaned forward a little more and pressed his lips to mine. I opened my mouth and let his tongue molest mine. He slid his body closer to mine and his hand went up my thigh and spread my legs apart. I felt the frustration as he realised I was wearing tights. That didn't seem to make him want to give up. He slipped his hands inside the thin material. I opened my eyes and pulled away.

"Jesus Draco! Not here!" I whisper yelled.

He smirked. "Relax. No one is looking."

I looked around. Sure enough we were hidden from the public eye by the book shelves but that didn't make me feel any better. I heard a few student behind the book case mutter something about it being dinner time. I place my hand on Draco's chest and grabbed his hand out from under my skirt.

"Go and eat. I'll see you in the morning."

He stood up and held his hand out for me. "Aren't you coming?"

Defeated I stood and grabbed his hand. "Right. The food better be a little better than last time, or I'll have to kill the chef."

Truth was. The food was never good. Well to me anyway. Being a half human I am still capable of eating human food and being in a school like this I'm expected to eat it but to full vampire it can make them really weak or in worst case scenario it could kill them. I gingerly picked up the book and we walked slowly out of the library.

After dinner Draco followed me back up to the girls dorms. I saw a letter waiting on my bed from my Father. I picked up the piece of parchment and read it gingerly.

"I have to go..." I muttered.

Draco was up off my bed instantly, before he could have his input I threw the piece of parchment to him. I watched as his eyes scanned the letter. Then he read it out-loud

_"Dearest Daughter,_

_I want you home. You have my explanation when you get here. God knows where this owl goes on it's travels. _

_Father"_

He looked up to meet my gaze. Words weren't spoken for a long time while I packed my things. He stared at me through the whole process and I felt nervous. My hands shook as I folded my robes. His slender fingers closed over my shaking ones. I slowly looked up to him.

"Can't you wait? Till the morning, then you can go..."

I melted in his pleading eyes and I nodded my head. I lifted myself up on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips by the way he looked when I pulled away, I could tell he wanted more to that little kiss.

"Just let me pack, then you can have me." I smiled.'

He smiled like a 5 year old and helped me with the remainder of my clothes. It was obvious he couldn't wait until I had finished packing. I mouthed a 'Done' when I shoved my bursting suitcase under the bed. When I straightened up I was whirled around. I giggled when Draco kissed me. He backed me up and I was hit by a thought as the bed hit the back of my legs.

"People are going to be here soon... prefect common room?"

He groaned as he removed his lips from my neck. He ran out of the common room my hand in his and to his own private common room.

The one advantage to being a prefect.

"Father." I greeted the tall man.

He scoffed t me and the servant took my case from my clutches and he disappeared with it. I pulled a confused look at my father. He walked up to me and took my school collar between his finger and thumb.

"What are you wearing?" He said, disgust in his voice.

I forgot to change before I let Dumbledore floo powder me away, I forgot my Father hated this uniform.

"Well, your home now. Your Mother has laid something respectable on your bed for you to wear. We have guests that require your company." He briskly said.

I nodded and started up the stairs. Then was stopped again. "It's good to see you again darling"

I smiled to my Father. He looked like himself again. I miss when he was always affectionate and when he acted as though he loved me, but when I'm home he hardly shows me the loving Father I once knew. I passed a few servants on my way and they kept their heads down, following orders. I opened the door to my ancient room. It was just the same as I had left it. Books piled on shelves and books in stacks on either side of some shelves. I sighed and walked over to my bed where there was a long black dress draped over it. I sighed and changed.

I noticed the black heels at the foot of my bed. I walked over and slipped them on.

I closed my door behind me and strutted down the stair well. I was about to open the door that separated me from my family and the so called 'guests'.

"Wait Miss. Your hair!" Jenny said, the servant.

She was the only one that I could talk to. I said my thanks and took my hair from the ribbon that held my hair up from my face. I got Jenny's nod of approval and I knocked on the door. When all was silent I stepped in.

"Amethyst!" My mother gasped in happiness.

I smiled in her direction. She floated over to me. "Come and meet the Rothschild's!"

She took my arm and whisked me away to the other side of the room. By the fire place stood a family if 3, a vampire family of course. One was a woman the other a man, obviously man and wife and a boy, an attractive one if that...

"Danielle, Richard and Nathaniel this is my daughter, Amethyst"

The woman who was Danielle smiled warmly at me and her husband Richard did the same. The son, Nathaniel, however gave me a one over.

"how nice to meet you." I mumbled.

I was never good with friends of my parents, they were too much like... My parents...

"Indeed. Your mother never stops talking about you!" Richard Rothchild said.

They didn't sound like they were from this town, they still sounded English but just not London english. My mother then got chatting with Danielle and then they walked away arms linked. I held in a frustrated sigh as the tension between me and the Rothschild's thickened.

"Amethyst darling-" thank you for rescuing me. "show Nathaniel the gardens!" my Mother called over her shoulder.

I cursed in my mind. I smiled politely at the quiet boy before I asked him to follow me out if the room. I opened the doors and I heard them shut behind us. I felt his presence behind me and the click if his black shoes on the polished floor unnerved me.

"I hear you go to school somewhere out of London." He said as we past the kitchens.

I nodded. I heard him made a little noise of approval. I came to the door to the outside world and opened it. The smell of grass and flowers intoxicated me. I stepped outside and let the wind ruffle up my hair. I tired around and saw him take a step outside.

"Are you home schooled?" I asked.

He looked up and met my gaze. Wow. He has beautiful brown eyes, flecks of gold sparkled in the chocolate brown pools. Then he shook his head. I looked with him with confusion. It is unusual to have a vampire put into a school. Well more strange that a vampire is REQUESTED to a WIZARD school, so there was one only answer.

"Oh your... A graduate?"

He nodded head. Has this boy lost the use of his lips? He looked up at me again and the gold flecks in his eyes sparkled with mischief like he knew something I didn't. He then stepped further into the garden looking at the surroundings.

"It's a nice place London. Me and my family have just moved here from Liverpool."

That would explain the strange accent.

"Liverpool? That is up North isn't it."

He smiled my way and my legs turned to jelly. Stupid fucking vampire abilities. I have a boyfriend. Does he know that?

While my father and Richard sat on heads of the dining table my mother and Danielle sat on opposite sides and I sat opposite Danielle. Mother and Danielle were gushing over sites around London that my mother could show her. My father was disguising business with Richard and me and Nathaniel sat in silence avoiding eyes. I looked down at the unappetising rear steak that lay on the White plate. I nibbled a chunk off my fork and set it back down on the table.

"Father. When am I going back to school?" I interrupted.

The conversation between the two fathers stopped abruptly and my father turned and Sent me a hard cold glare down the table. I knew, I just knew that it wasn't for interrupting his speech to Richard but for mentioning the S word. Even my mother stopped talking.

"You won't be going back this year." He said calmly.

No. How could he? What about Draco? I want to see my Draco!

"But father-"

"I'm not discussing this now child!" he raised his voice.

I sent a pleading glance towards my mother and she just looked down at her hands in guilt.

"I think the child should ought to know why..?" Richard said.

I looked across at him and he had the same look in his eyes as Nathaniel did outside. What was going on? Who are these people?

"Not yet Richard." Danielle hissed.

I saw the fangs that dug into her bottom lip, she was obviously the leader of their household not like ours. Richard silently nodded and curiosity got the better of me. I looked from face to face and Nathaniel was smirking! He looked genuinely happy at my misfortune and as well... He knew something I didn't.

It it has been a month since I have arrived back in London and I'm dying to know what is going on behind my back. Danielle Rothchild keeps showing up every day and at first I thought nothing of it but after a few weeks going out every day, they now lock themselves in my mother's study room. I once pressed my ear up to the door but only heard the sound if their mumbled voices. It was killing me. I have sent owls to Draco and Madison telling them I was gone for the whole year. I got no replies from either of them which crushed me. Today though I had received a note under my door from my Father saying that Nathaniel was taking me out for dinner, which really surprised me. I have seen him since that night, but only in awkward passing in hallways and the occasional bump as we try to step around each other.

And now he wants to take me out? Wow. It felt like I was doing the dirty on Draco but I. Couldn't be could I? Nathaniel us only a friend. He may be gorgeous and understanding of my vampire cravings but Draco is the man for me.


	6. Handsome vampire

_**Hello( I know I never gave an actual introduction to this story at the beginning, sorry about that. I hope you like the story so far. As It says on my profile I don't mind criticism as long as you say what it is I need to work on :) . Chapter 7 won't come out untill I get more feed back. Whether It's in a message or in a review I don't mind. As long as I get it. Any way enjoy chapter 6!**_

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on my door. "Come"<p>

I turned around and Jenny walked in. "Nathaniel is here."

I smiled at Jenny. Although she was a servant she was like a friend to me, despite the rules that servants are meant to be treated like they are below you and not an equal.

"Thank you Jen. Is Father home?" I asked finishing my hair.

I saw through the reflexion in the mirror Jenny shake her head. "No. He's out sorting stuff out."

My hands stopped in my hair. "What stuff?"

Jenny shook her head. "Jenny. Tell me."

"You will find out soon enough." She then closed the door.

I sighed. What are my parents up to? It kills me. I picked up my bag and met Nathaniel at the bottom of the staircase. He heard my footsteps and turned around. His brown eyes burning into my scull.

"Amethyst." He greeted.

I nodded to him. His blonde hair felt over his eyes in a lazy way. My fingers twitched as the thought of sweeping the hairs away took over. As we opened the door to the outside world Nathaniel smirked once again. He likes doing that. I stepped out first letting the smell of flowers and gasoline tickle my senses. If truth be told, I was really nervous about spending the afternoon with a boy that, quite frankly, didn't seem to enjoy any one's company that much. I looked around the drive way and saw no form of transportation. I was taken by surprise as Nathaniel said we would be walking.

He had long legs meaning I had to practically jog to keep up with him.

"Slow down you idiot." I called after him.

He turned around and him silence he raised his eyes brows but started to walk slower.

"Where are we actually going?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Where do you want to go? I'm just taking us to the train station to the city."

I shook my head. "Are we eating muggle food then?"

He stopped walking and turned towards me. "Muggle?"

Force of habit. Why can't wizards and vampires have the same dialogue?

"A muggle is a non magic folk. I didn't mean to say-"

Nathaniel interrupted. "It's fine. Yes we are eating human food. We are in public."

There was a silence between us. The beeping and engines of cars were the only sounds. In a desperate attempt to kill the silence, Nathaniel asked a question that left me by surprise.

"Tell me about magic."

I didn't know where to begin or what the question actually meant.

"Well. What do you want to know?"

I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, him shrug. "Tell me about your school."

There we go. I started to talk about the houses of Hogwarts and what they meant and about Dumbledor and my friends I even told him about Draco, I emphasised the BOYFRIEND part but his face stayed emotionless throughout my whole story.

"Show me some magic." He said.

I smirked. I wanted to make him a little dizzy, I wanted to see him slightly weakened but then my smirk faltered as I remembered that I was an underage wizard. The only thing I could do was Apparition. I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking.

"Ready?" I asked.

He looked confused, of course he would. "For what?"

I closed my eyes and thought of the Starbucks in the city. The walls, the tables, the floor. I concentrated on every detail of the building. Even the smell.

"What are you doi-"

His question was stopped short as our feet were wrenched from the concrete. It was hard to hold on to his arm instead of grabbing my twisting stomach. I heard him groan. I tried to show my strength by keeping my mouth closed. Something pulled my being down. An invisible force. It yanked and yanked every bone and organ in every single direction possible. It was unbelievably hard to still concentrate on Starbucks. My breath was sucked out of me as my feet touched solid ground. I felt Nathaniel stumble a few times. I opened my eyes and I smiled as I noticed I was standing in a corner of the shop and no one seemed to notice that we had just appeared out of nowhere.

"What did you just do to me?" Nathaniel gasped.

I turned and saw him sitting on a chair breathing hard and rubbing his head.

"Consider yourself lucky. A lot of people puke the first time."

He looked up at me and my stable form. Inside I felt horrible but I wouldn't show it. I knew now that he would respect me. After telling him about apparition I made a desperate attempt at finding out what our parents were up to.

He looked at me with dead eyes. "I can't tell you."

Avoiding the subject he changed it. "Do you know what happens when you become a fully grown vampire?"

I stared at him. It wasn't his business to tell me was it? But I couldn't help but shake my head and let my curiosity drive me forward.

"You stop aging. You gain more strength but along with all that strength your resistance for human blood decreases, so for a few years you are trained to resist. And you also gain an individual ability also known as a gift."

Ability, how much power and strength does a vampire need. I know for a fact that my name will go down in history because I am the only vampire with the powers of a wizard out there. Does that mean I'll be extremely powerful or will it make me the weakest out there?

"Do you know what your gift will be before you change?"

"Some people have always had their gift but it is not until they are a full blooded vampire do you really know about it."

"Some people are born with their gift?" I clarified.

My eyes wondered back down to the table. What if my gift is the wizarding power I have?

"I have thought about that." Nathaniel said.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him in confusion. I didn't say that out loud, did I?

"No you didn't. I was born with the gift of reading minds. My parents don't know yet. That is how I know what our parents are up to." He smiled.

Nathaniel is growing on me. He is smart, mysterious and very handsome. Through the hours that we sat there and talked Draco was pushed out of my mind and I was actually having a good time. Nathaniel, although hard headed, made me giggle and laugh. He looked over my shoulder. A look of concern flashed across his features. He pulled out £30s and left it on the table.

"We need to go." He stood there his arm tightly secure around mine. "Do that thing again. Back to your house."

And I did. This time it was a lot quicker because I knew my house like the back of my hand. Nathaniel looked a little yellow as we landed in my house. My Father stood in front of us and he looked started as we just appeared from mid air.

"What in god's name...?"

I stood there nervous playing with the sleeve of my top. Nathaniel however didn't know my Fathers hatred for magic because I remember him telling me before that my Father's mind was sealed.

Making me cringe Nathaniel said confidently. "Magic, sir"

My Father's eyes fell on my nervous face. "Nathaniel you are free to go home. Thank you."

YOU PRICK! I screamed in my mind. He mouthed a sorry before walking out the house.

"I thought you weren't supposed to use magic outside of school?"

I shook my head. "I'm not allowed to use magic spells outside of school. I'm allowed to appirate though Father."

He shook his head. "Well. I'm forbidding ANY magic from being used! You know how I feel about it! Do I make myself clear?"

I shrank away from him, he always scared me when he yelled. "Yes Father."

"Good. We are going to the Rothchild Home for the day tomorrow. I expect you to be well fed, clean and respectably dressed before 11am tomorrow morning before we go."

My Father walked towards the double doors which lead to my Mothers study. I quickly sprinted to my room. My Father hates me. He does there is no question about it. He hates me. Why can't he be as loving as Nathaniel's Father? Or...Draco's. I buried my head in my hands at the thought of my boyfriend. Draco. Crystal sat in my cage. I was surprised. She had come back from delivering my letters to Draco and Madison. Where are my replies?

"Miss?"

I yelped as I didn't notice Jenny sitting on the chair by my book shelf.

"Oh. It's you.-" I relaxed. "Why are you here?" It came out cold and I didn't mean it.

Jenny looked scared like I was going to report her. "Sorry. But your letters from your Hogwarts friends came while you were out. You father told me to burn them but I couldn't." She ranted.

She stood up and gave the two envelopes. "Thank you, Jenny. I won't tell Father. Go back to your chores before my parents get suspicious."

She big her goodbyes and thank you's as she closed my door behind her. I sat on my bed and opened Madison's letter first.

_So let me get this straight. You are pulled out of school without an explanation what-so-ever and you still don't know! I'd hate to be you right now. Your Dad sounds horrible. Draco is acting like nothing has happened but yanno that's just Draco. But look on the bright side you've missed OWLs! Lucky cow. _

_Anyways, miss you loads. Hey are you coming back any time soon? bye byeee! XX_

I felt the wetness come to my eyes. It wasn't until now that I realised how much I missed her. Maybe it would've been best if Jenny had burned them, so I wouldn't feel like this. I hesitated in opening Draco's letter. How shitty would I feel If I read it? I pulled myself together and unfolded the paper.

_Your life is worse than mine. I actually have to do my prefecting duties now! I hate it. Umbridge has also asked me to start spying on Potter, he's up to something. You've missed OWLs. Consider yourself lucky but the Weaslebee twins have been expelled for destruction. I've told my Father to convince your Father, when he see's him at the Ministry, to let you come to our Manor during the holidays. _

_Se you whenever. Love you. Draco. _

I knew my Father would never step foot in the Ministry again but I couldn't help the little sprouts of hope growing my brain. I couldn't maybe see Draco again. My Father would never allow it. Never. I clutched the letter in my hands debating whether to dispose of it or keep it. I sighed and shoved it under my pillow. I looked down at my hand and saw my skin complexion. I was too wrapped up in my letters that I didn't realise how long it had been since I had fed. I hadn't fed in a day. My skin was nearly a horrible and sickly translucent colour. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

I expected a servant to come in but my Mother stood in the door way. She forced a smile and slowly walked into the room. She sat on the foot of my bed slowly. She looked incredibly torn and sullen.

"Are you okay Mother?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Richard Rothchild is your Father's cousin. Me and Danielle were best friends growing up. Our parents were good friends. I met your Father, we were set to be betrothed. After we married. Danielle and Richard met at our wedding. They married a few years after. Then they had Nathaniel. Then we had you."

She paused and I had no idea where this conversation was going. Then she carried on.

"Your Father didn't want you to know until tomorrow. But my and Danielle are the same, she would tell Nathaniel as I am now."

"Mother what are you talking about?"

She reached over and took my hand in hers. "These past few weeks me and Danielle have been organising yours and Nathaniel's wedding."

She squeezed my hand. "You and Nathaniel are to marry."


	7. Hunting and Lunches

_Hiyer sorry for the delay in chapters. Had a bit of an empty mind. Any way I've started to write in 3rd person because personally I think that makes me a better writer. Let me know what you think, remember any review is a good review_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Draco and Madison sat on the couch by the fire. Normally Amethyst would light up the mood, Draco would have his arms around her and she would be gossiping with Madison. Crabbe and Goyle were nonexistent to Draco. They were never his friends only his followers. They both sat there talking amongst themselves while Madison and Draco were sitting awkwardly. Draco only grew to be nice to her because of her friendship with his girlfriend. He knew that he had gotten himself a reputation and people thought it to be odd that he was smitten my Amethyst but something about her had caught Draco's attention. She didn't swoon over him like every other Slytherin girl did and she seemed interested in him not in his money.<p>

"Have you gotten a reply of Amethyst yet?" Madison asked.

Draco shook her head and Madison shook hers as well.

"Her Father seems horrible. The way she talks about him..."

Draco nodded. Unlike her Draco always boosted about his parents, his Father mostly. The only time she mentioned him was when It was something he wrote a letter to her. Amethyst's Mother was a mystery to Draco. Amethyst had once spoke of her Mother but it was as if her Mother was in the shadows, never to be seen. It suddenly hit Draco that he never knew much of his girlfriend at all. Not even her blood status! What if she was a mudblood? The thought sent Draco wild with anger. He then relaxed. She wouldn't be in Slytherin if she wasn't a pure blood. The clock stroked 10 o clock. Draco sighed and walked out of the common room to his prefect duties.

* * *

><p>Amethyst stared at her Mother paralysed. She couldn't possibly be in an arranged marriage!<p>

"Nathaniel is a lovely boy and you two look brilliant together!"

Amethyst shook her head and she was filled with hatred. "What kind of parents are you!" She screeched.

Her Mother shrank back and let go of her hand. Amethyst stood up so she was towering over her Mother.

"You know full well this wasn't my idea!" Her Mother Janelle defended herself.

Amethyst wanted to run into her mother's arms like a little kid again and apologise. Her Mother was the only female figure in her life that truly understood her. Of course she knew that her daughter wouldn't like the idea of an arranged marriage.

"How long has this been arranged?" Amethyst calmed down.

"Since you turned 14." She spoke. "Your Father and Richard hadn't seen each other till you were 14. You and Nathaniel were both full blooded vampires. It was all so perfect in your Fathers eyes."

It was her Father's way of living. Her Father was all business, if you have a complaint you can leave. That was his motto. Jason Manning was one of those people who had no emotions. If he wanted something he would get it, no exceptions. Amethyst was confused at how surprised she was with this whole arranged marriage thing. She knew it was done in the Vampire world, it had to be done but actually experiencing it now was a different thing, more real.

"What kind of person would agree to an arranged marriage!" She yelled.

Her Mother looked up and smiled sheepishly. Amethyst cursed herself again.

"Did you..?"

Her Mother nodded. "The difference was I liked your Father, I wanted to marry him."

Amethyst knew from something in her Mother's eyes that she wasn't telling the whole story.

"What about him?" Amethyst asked.

Her mother stood up. "You know your Father well enough to know that he doesn't like to be ordered about."

With that they bid each other good night and her Mother left. Amethyst couldn't sleep. The thought of going to see her so-called Fiancée the next day nerved her more than anything. Nathaniel knew, he even said he knew what their parents were up to. His mind reading sent her wild. She knew that he had read the lustful thoughts she was having of him when they were out that day. She flushed while laying bed. She couldn't deny him the attraction she had towards him. Draco was her boyfriend, she felt so guilty. So guilty she couldn't even reply to his owl. She was considering replying to Madison but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut to Draco that Amethyst had replied to her letter. She knew if she didn't sleep that her Father would be angry at her bedraggled appearance in the morning.

So she slept.

It was 8 o clock in the morning and the screams of the fearful man excited her to the fullest. Amethyst looked at the drunk Irish man before smiling and revealing her fangs. The man squirmed helplessly underneath her body.

"Please! I'll do anything! I won't tell anyone! My family needs me!" He screeched.

Amethyst was always a different person while hunting. She was a beast and the beast was hardly released because of school.

"A family hmm?" Amethyst smirked at the man's protests. "You shouldn't of told me that..."

She let out a high pitched laugh giving the man a frightening view of her white gleaming teeth before sinking them deep in the man's neck. He screamed. Her Father had always criticised Amethyst on her killing, saying to cover their mouth to stop them screaming but she loved it when they screamed helplessly, hearing them die was the best thing, when their screams stop it's like you're hearing the life vanish from within them. The man kicked and punched Amethyst despite how much he knew he was done for. Lifeless eyes stared up at the morning sky and his mouth was open, his final scream etched on his face. Normally she would stop drinking as soon as her victim's heart had finally stopped, but this morning she was different. She took out her anguish on her Father's plans out on this dead man. She sucked all the blood out of him. Then she leaned up, discarding her fangs and stepped back to admire her pray.

He was just skin and bone now. Amethyst smiled but she wasn't satisfied. She grabbed the mans arm, it was limp and the bone underneath made the arm hard. Yanking as hard as she could, she managed to pull the arm from its socket. She admired it, it was the first time she had every attempted to take her victim apart and it felt fantastic. She kept doing it, other arm, leg, other leg and she even tore his head off. Now she was just looking at a torso. Her sick smile faded when she heard voices, her eyes darted around the trees looking for a witness but she found none. She then took off back in the direction of England.

When Amethyst arrived back at her Manor she was shocked to find her Father standing on the door step. Amethyst looked down at her bloody clothes. She prepared herself with the comment he would make about them. Her father watched her every move and she could see that he was analysing her. He stepped aside and let her into the house without a word. She felt his eyes on her as she walked up the stairs. She was half way up when her Father spoke up to her.

"I heard that your Mother told you about everything last night."

Amethyst turned around. "Yes she did."

Her Father nodded. He wanted to tell her something, his deepest secret. But he knew the feelings his daughter felt towards him. He knew at times that he was incredibly strict, too strict maybe. He knew that every day he was losing his daughter but he was stubborn, too stubborn to apologise or even change his attitude. Amethyst knew her father wanted to say more on the subject but he didn't.

"Very well, you have 2 hours to get clean and dressed. Remember we will be leaving at 11am sharp."

Amethyst nodded and skulked up to her room. When she got there she looked towards the bright white owl that sat on the poster of her bed. Her Mother had helped her name it hence why it's called Crystal. Her mother had a thing for diamonds. Crystal looked at her pleadingly and Amethyst walked to her window and opened it, the chilling air filling her room in an instant.

"There you go."

Amethyst turned around expecting Crystal to be squawking and flapping with delight at the thought of getting outside for a while but no she was still stilling there staring at her owner with piercing eyes like she knew what she was thinking. Amethyst sighed and ran a finger through her knotted hair. She knew what the owl wanted her to do. Write to her friends. She rummaged through her draws looking for the things she needed. Finally she discovered an ink pot, a quill and some parchment. She decided to write Madison's letter first. She wiped the dust off her unused desk and started to write.

_Madison._

_Yup. No explanation at all. Dunno when I'll be back though. Everything is fine though. My Mum is being really strange, like quiet. But yeah, hows everything at Hogwarts? Heard the Weasel twins got expelled._

_cya whenever xx_

She stared at the letter thoughtfully. Unsure whether she would in fact send it. The letter was pretty pointless really. Amethyst knew she could tell neither of them the truth she would always have to lie to them. She ripped the letter up and threw it in the bin at the corner of the room. That was when Crystal decided to go out the window. Amethyst stood up and decided to get a shower. She went into her bathroom on the way she past a mirror. She did a double take on it. It was still the same. All that was visible was her hair and the clothes she had on. For the first time in her life Amethyst truly despised herself. She couldn't be with the boy she actually did love. She would have to be with Nathaniel for eternity. Stupid fucking vampires. She couldn't prevent herself from raising her fist back and punching the mirror. The sound of the shards hitting the floor thrilled her.

"MISS MISS ARE YOU-"

Jenny stopped short as she noticed Amethyst's eyes that shone with happiness.

"Everything is fine Jenny, go back to your business." Amethyst said calmly.

Jenny gulped and backed away from the frightening vampire. She wasn't sure whether she should report this to Amethyst's father, after all Jenny was the servant who was told to look after Amethyst since she was born. Jenny closed the door behind her and Amethyst turned her attention back to the broken mirror. She smirked and walked away from it.

Amethyst sat in between the window of the car and her Mother. She could tell by her Mothers stiff posture and how her eyes darted everywhere that she was extremely anxious and nervous. Amethyst felt sympathy for her so she reached across and took her hand in hers. They gave each-other reassuring smiles. On the other seat opposite them their Father watched his daughter cautiously, waiting for her to crack. He knew that him and her were the same in so many ways and the way she was determined with the schooling she was involved in proved it. In some ways he was proud of her for being strong but in others he just wished she was fragile like her Mother. Amethyst caught her Father's eye and as much as he wanted to smile at her, he couldn't let his guard down not now. He gave her a stern look and Amethyst looked away, out of the window. Soon enough the family arrived at the Rothschild's. Amethyst was prepared to be behaved, for her Mother, always. She stepped out thanking the driver and staring in wonder at the huge mansion that was placed out before her. Her Mother stepped out after and she had the exact reaction. Her father however just looked upon the house in disgust, truthfully he was jealous of their wealth. They walked up the brick steps and to knock on the tall doors. Her Father raised his hand to the door knocker and waited. An old man with a smart black suit opened the door.

"Ahh, Mr Manning, follow me please."

We stepped into the house and the dark wooden floors gleamed under the chandelier, looking like they had never been walked upon. Amethyst was tempted to take her shoes off in case she damaged it. The newly painted red walls made the house smell like paint. They reached a set of double doors and they opened as soon as we approached. Inside was a humble table draped in a black cloth. Around it, standing behind chairs were the Rothchilds. They all said their Hello's then we took our seats. I sat next to Nathaniel while the two Fathers sat head of the table and The mothers sat next to each other. Nathaniel smiled to me as we sat down. It wouldn't be so bad to marry him would it? I mean he isn't ugly not one bit but I didn't love him. While everyone talked Amethyst turned to Nathaniel and fed him thoughts of what she knew. He sipped his drink while I did this. He then turned to Amethyst and nodded.

_Go upstairs and take the 4th door on your left after we eat, I'll meet you there._

Amethyst jumped and nearly spilt her drink as she heard Nathaniel's voice speak to her in her head. She turned to him in shock but he was smirking at her reaction. There was no denying the attraction he felt for Amethyst and he was going to be with her forever. But she didn't like him like he liked her. She was in love with a wizard. He knew this from the way she thought about him, not only could he read minds but he could read every thought a person has had, he could control the mind, he could reach into someone's mind and be that person, or he could make a person see what that person was seeing. He was indeed a very powerful vampire and he wanted Amethyst to see he was better than a wizard.


	8. Bounding and cheating

_Hiyer. Please please PLEASE review it would mean a lot! I know a lot of you are desperate for Amethyst and Draco to meet again. I assure you they will! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>All through eating Amethyst was quiet while everyone else chattered around her. She was so curious as to what Nathaniel wanted to see her for, in a way she was excited. She put her fork on the table and asked to be excused. Without hearing a reply she dashed out of the room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it listening to see whether conversation had resumed. She sighed when she heard the chatter rise up again. She then dashed up the gleaming black stair case, she cursed when the length of her purple dress prevented her from running fast. Hearing servants behind her she decided to be lady like for once in her life. She counted the doors on her left and went into the 4th one. Scared of being caught she rushed in slamming the door quickly behind her. She stood by the door while she took in the surroundings. A large black bed in the centre, next to it was an enormous window. A wardrobe and a mirror was on the left side. Suits and jackets were strewn across the bed and hung off the doors. She walked froward and let her hand brush the bed posts, the wood felt smooth against her finger tips. She jumped a little when she heard the door open.<p>

Nathaniel stood there. "This is my room." He said awkwardly.

Amethyst nodded. "You never told me you could talk to people with your mind."

Nathaniel smiled. "I wanted to surprise you."

Nathaniel walked towards her with a gleam in his eye that Amethyst didn't notice. She walked around the room taking in the typical messiness it held. She never knew why but she always felt at ease when she was around Nathaniel, something he did. She was examining a picture on is draws he had of him and his Father when he graduated Uni, when Nathaniel turned her around and pressed her up to the draws.

Amethyst was taken back by his action. "What are you doing?" She breathed.

He smiled. "Would you like to know why you feel so much at ease when you are around me?"

Amethyst couldn't reply she wanted to but it became increasingly difficult with his alluring brown eyes burning into mine. He leaned down and it took Amethyst all of her strength to stop herself fro0m surging forward and kissing him.

"I can control you." With that he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Draco was dozing of in Transfiguration, since being a prefect all he wants to do is sleep. McGonagall had long ago given up trying to stop him sleeping during her classes. Draco's eyes finally closed and he was looking at the typical blackness of the back of his eyelids but then suddenly he heard a voice. A voice in his mind, he couldn't make out who it was only that is was a girl. Draco opened eyes quickly, confused. The voices kept going. The girls one was silenced and then another voice was loud and clear in his mind.<p>

_Watch, Malfoy._

It was a boys. It was so demanding and harsh that Draco closed his eyes. The blackness vanished and it was like he was falling into a memory except he still felt the chair he was sitting on. Then he saw the red walls of a room, it was a mansion he was in. Then a giggle, so familiar his head wipped around but he remembered he was watching someones memory. Then that giggle again, so familiar. Then he saw them. A man and...

Amethyst.

He was watching them kiss. Draco balled his hands up. She told him that he was having a shitty time. She lied. Draco was angry, angrier than he had ever been. The thoughts he had, the feelings were wasted. Amethyst was kissing and touching another man.

"S'up with you?" Goyle nudged him.

Draco couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. As much as what he saw hurt him, he couldn't stop him self. Then something flashed and he was up close to his girlfriends and the mystery boy. Amethyst whispered something in his ear and the top of her dress was pulled down. Draco felt sick. Then he did something Draco had never expected him to do. The boy's mouth opened and he saw 2 dangerous sharp fangs grow from his gums. With a loud cry from Amethyst he sunk them deep in the top of her breast. How is this possible? What was happening? Then Draco felt something in his stomach, like it was being stabbed multiple times with a billion knives. Then his neck started to heat, the mark where the werewolf had bit him flared a bright red and felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes and whithered in pain. Mcgonagall looked up from the questioning student to Malfoy who was whimpering in pain.

"Crabbe, Goyle take him to the hospital wing!" McGonagall screeched frantically.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel pushed every single though of her having a boyfriend out of her mind and made her think about only him. Amethyst lost herself when this boy kissed her with so much passion a Vampire could hold. She reached up slipping his jacket off his shoulders. Nathaniel wanted her to forget about her boyfriend, forever. He reached up hand put his hand on her head, to her he was only bringing her closer but really he was trying to find a link between her mind to Draco's mind. He tugged the hair band from her hair and set it free. His kisses made Amethyst's body flush when he kissed down he neck and started to suck on her shoulder. Nathaniel's eyes opened when he found the link, then biting hard on Amethysts shoulder he pushed into Draco's mind. Amethyst gasped and the pain and the pleasure he gave her. Nathaniel returned to her open lips and she giggled at his hand that was tickling her thigh. She laughed once again when his lips brushed her ticklish neck<p>

She wanted to be his, always, forever. The only way a vampire can be bound is by the male drinking their partners blood. Pulled Nathaniel's face up to her own she whispered softly in his ear

"Drink me. I want to be yours."

Nathaniel smiled from ear to ear. He knew the wizard boy would be watching. Giving him a full view of what he was doing to his girl he decided not to bite her neck. He pulled the silky purple dress down ripping it. Amethyst didn't care, it wasn't like she hadn't had any clothes. Nathaniel let his fangs grow and then, making her scream he -plunged his fangs deep within her. Amethyst's eyes shot open at the feeling of someone trying to rip her fangs out and her stomach felt like it was on fire. Then the memory of her biting Draco Malfoy back in Hogwarts flashed across her eyes. Then she noticed Nathaniel sucking blood from her chest. Gasping she pushed him away. She wiped the leaking blood from her cleavage and Nathaniel was supporting himself on the bed post.

"Your already bounded with someone!" He gasped.

Amethyst tried to pull up her dress but the straps were broken and her arms were shaking from the pain of what she had just experienced.

"Draco... she mumbled.

Nathaniel sat on his bed and ran a hand through him messed up hair.

"How is this even possible! He's a human!"

Amethyst shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"You took Draco's blood, now he is bound to you. I tried to bound you to me because that is what boy vampire always does to his betrothed. It works on humans, yes but your a girl you aren't capable of doing that."

Amethyst didn't know what to think. She was filled with smugness and pride. She couldn't possibly marry Nathaniel now can she?

"You will still have to yes. We just won't be bound."

Nathaniel smiled sadly. Amethyst knew she should hate him but it wasn't fair. Shouldn't EVERYONE deserve a chance at finding true love? Even vampires.

"Do you want to?" Amethyst asked sheepishly.

Nathaniel shook his head and Amethyst didn't know if she should be happy or take it as a compliment.

"I can't be with someone knowing that there blood will always be someone else's. In your case I can't be with someone that owns someone else's blood."

Amethyst nodded, understanding the concept. She sat next to him. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't anything we can do."

Amethyst had to much of her Father in her to take that answer. "No. there is always an answer. Lend me one of you jackets."

When Nathaniel didn't move she grabbed a leather one from the floor and stormed out of the room. Nathaniel scrammed after her. He had read her mind and knew she had a bad mouth. He called out for her but she just stormed down the stairs ignoring him. She pushed past helpless servants and then she reached the place where their parents were. Before she could open the door Nathaniel appeared in front of her.

"You know the consequences don't you?" He asked.

Amethyst nodded and Nathaniel slowly moved out of her way. Amethyst took a deep breath before slamming the doors open in an angry and dramatic fashion. She was happy to find it had the effect he wanted. The table went silent and she had every ones attention. Her Mother was scared, she saw the look her daughter had in her eye and she knew something was going to burst from her. Nathaniel went and sat on the chair he was originally sitting at.

"We aren't marrying each other." Amethyst said confidently.

Nathaniel was nervous. His Mother was going to kill him. He avoided eye contact with either of his parents, their thoughts said it all.

Amethyst's Father chuckled darkly at his daughters nerve. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

Amethyst shook her head at him. "What if I was already bound to someone?" She said smugly.

Her Father shot up like a rocket but his wife contained him. "Sit down Jason."

Amethyst wanted to high 5 her mother. Jason didn't sit though he crossed his arms and look at Amethyst in the eye.

"That's not possible."

Nathaniel hated moments like these. He knew Amethyst's father would win this argument so he had to pitch in and help.

"It is."

Jason fixed his eyes on the boy and his own father spoke to him. "How my boy?"

Nathaniel gathered up every ounce of courage he had and looked at the man in the eye.

"I just tried to bound Amethyst to me." He paused at look at his Mothers disapproving eye. "-her blood didn't respond to me an-"

"You weren't trying hard enough!" His Mother screeched.

This time it was Amethyst's turn. "When he started to drink from me, it felt like my stomach was on fire."

All was silent and Amethyst had to look down to avoid every ones stare. Even though it was her Father who spoke she was thankful the silence was broken.

"Well... Thank you for having us here. We'll leave and I'll be in touch."

Nathaniel felt awfully guilty. His plan had fallen to pieces. He made Draco witness what had happened in the room, to make him hate Amethyst so that he could have her all to himself, but they were bounded. Amethyst was bounded with someone that won't ever want to see her ever again because of what Nathaniel had done. He knew he had to fix it. Amethyst gasped as she felt her Fathers cold hard grip on her forearm. He was dragging her from the house and her Mother trailed behind obediently. As soon as the door to the house closed him mother spoke up.

"Well I hope your proud!"

No matter what Nathaniel had done, his father was always on his side. "It wasn't his fault Jan."

His Mother shook her head. "I know. But what are we going to do Rich!"

His Father put his hand on her shoulder. "The only thing we can do is wait."

Nathaniel needed to fix it. He knew he just couldn't sit around and wait for everything to fall to pieces.

"I'm going out." He said.

His Father and Mother called out for him but he just went out of the door. He looked upon the Mannings in sadness. The chauffeur opened the car door without question. Amethyst wanted to cry when her Father threw her into the car. Her parents sat on the seats opposite each other without a word. Amethyst just lay on the dirty floor, feeling sorry for herself. She shut her eyes but the tears still leaked out. They jolted open when Nathaniel's voice erupted in her mind.

_I'll fix it._

Fix what? What have you done? Amethyst was confused. This wasn't Nathaniel's war. Sure he seduced her but he had intentions of making her his. You can't hate him for Amethyst assumed he would fix it with his own family, she didn't know how they felt about this whole thing.

* * *

><p>Draco was taken home by his parents because Draco wanted to be and there only a week left till the end of term as well. Draco lay on his own bed thinking about anything. What was Amethyst doing with a vampire? What had happened to him? Questions like that ran wild in his head for hours. He never got bored. He didn't come down to dinner when the elf told him to. He was too wrapped up in his own little world to care about anything other than how he felt and Amethyst. A knock on his door frustrated him. He never uttered a word for the intruder to enter but they did anyway. His Mother's head peaked around the door and his harsh glare softened.<p>

"There's a man at the door, he won't leave without seeing you."


	9. Truthfulness and Mermories

**This chapter is going to be a lot of back and forth POV action between Amethyst and Nathaniel. I think personally that it probably adds to the climax, but tell me otherwise if it sucks! Please review! It's not hard!**

* * *

><p>Draco anxiously walked down the stairs. This man was obviously someone neither him or his Mother knew. He saw the back of a man's head in the waiting area. He was pacing debating whether this is the right thing. The vampire laws on record in his mind. His Mother disappeared in the living room, that was the reason Draco loved his Mother more than his Father, she didn't pry into his life.<p>

"Yes?" Draco spoke.

The man turned around and Draco's hand instinctively went to his wand. It was him, the boy who he saw kissing Amethyst. No one stole anything from Draco, know one threatened Draco.

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you."

Draco scoffed. "You caused me enough pain. Now piss off."

Nathaniel followed him back up the steps determined to make things right.

"Do you want to know what you experienced today? Why it happened?"

He read Draco's thoughts and he knew that he had Draco now.

* * *

><p>"What possessed you to do such a thing?" Her Father screamed.<p>

Him and Amethyst were in his study. She sat on the wooden chair at the foot of his desk while he paced behind it, glaring at her. She never answered, whatever she said her father was going to twist her words.

"Talk to me!" He banged his fists on the table.

Amethyst flinched away. "I love him." She whispered.

Her Father scoffed. "Well you can't afford to love him!"

Her Father finally sat down and he looked upon his daughter, sadness in his eyes. Bloody tears streaked down her face. He knew he should be a little more sensitive and he instantly knew from the tears that Amethyst was frightened and upset. A vampire doesn't cry over anything. He leaned forward in his seat his fingers entwined.

"Amethyst... I loved a human when I was your age."

* * *

><p>Vampire. The word vampire played in his mind. All this time his girlfriend was a vampire. Draco gulped as he realised. Amethyst was a vampire. Draco let out a fury of laughter and Nathaniel put his head in his hands. Then he concentrated hard on Draco.<p>

_You know it to be true_

Draco froze immediately, The voice again in his head, he looked across the room and looked at the man that voice belonged to. Nathaniel walked over to the stunned Draco and sat down next to him.

"I can either tell you everything, or I can show you everything, your choice."

Draco nodded unsure with what to say or how to answer the question. Nathaniel was unsure of how to actually show Draco everything, sure he had pushed thoughts and pictures in people's heads but never stories. Just to be sure he put his hand on top of Draco's head. Admittedly Nathaniel felt stupid as he closed his eyes and tried. Draco just felt uncomfortable. What was he doing? Draco felt some sort of drowsiness take over his body and his eyes closed. Then it was like falling into a memory, he wanted to scream but nothing came out. Then red fog came into vision then it parted to reveal a scene in front of him. And he was sitting right in it.

He was in a dining area. There was 2 men, 2 women and Nathaniel. One of the women skipped quickly to the doors and opened them.

"Amethyst!" She shrieked in happiness.

Draco turned and saw Amethyst walk in. Then just as she started to walk towards the other people the red fog blocked the whole thing. Then another scene opened, but it was blurred as if Nathaniel can't remember it. Voices filled his ears. Then the scene cleared and it was crystal clear. He could make out a very young Nathaniel sitting next to a woman, presumably to be his Mother and then a man's voice filled the room.

"You are a vampire my boy, as are me and your Mother."

For Nathaniel this was an emotional scene. Whilst other vampire children knew that they were vampires from the moment of birth Nathaniel didn't. His parents always sealed him away from it until they knew that Nathaniel could handle it emotionally and physically.

"A vampire?" Nathaniel repeated.

"You must understand though, son. There are rules. They are like the vampire laws."

Nathaniel sat and watched the scene, remembering all of it like it was yesterday. It's not every day a 8 year old boy finds out that he is a blood drinking monster and again he is watching the scene. Draco's presence was next to him as he too was looking at Nathaniel's past. Nathaniel had never had to tell a human about vampiric things, he didn't know how to word it and he knew that showing Draco was the only option even if it meant showing him  
>things that Nathaniel knew could get both of them killed.<p>

* * *

><p>Amethyst's head snapped up at that piece of news. She looked in her Fathers eyes and she saw that that were sincere and emotional. He leaned back on his chair and pulled a long rectangular box from his top draw. Amethyst recognised it immediately; she knew it to be a wand box. He opened it and sure enough he pulled out a wand. He admired it for a moment.<p>

"Hmmm. Yes. I went to Hogwarts."

Amethyst couldn't comprehend. Her Father was a wizard? She was too stunned to talk, paralysed at the truthfulness her Father was showing.

"I was so protective over your schooling for this reason. I loved wizardry."

Amethyst watched as her Father flicked his wand and the all the books, pens and files were neatly put back into place, all the dust was brushed into a ball and then was thrown out of the window. She sat wide eyed looking at her Father's every move. Why didn't he tell her? Does Mother know? He put him wand back on the desk and leaned forward on the desk.

"I fell in love."

* * *

><p>As the memory was coming to a close Nathaniel felt a nasty rip of his brain and he screamed. His felt his body was real again as he was put under a horrible feeling. He opened his eyes to see that he was in Draco's manor again and Draco was laying on the floor panting. Nathaniel was struck with a realisation of what Draco had just done.<p>

"It's dangerous to rip out of a memory without-"

"I know!" Draco spat back, interrupting him. "But I don't care about your past I want to know about Amethyst."

Nathaniel nodded and took Draco's arm and suddenly Nathaniel was concentrating on Amethyst who was far away, he needed one of her memories. Finally he found one. Making the memory his own he stole it and played it in front of Draco's closed eye lids. Suddenly the ground sank beneath them and Draco's arms failed about everywhere until they were just floating in mid air, looking down on a scene. An 11 year old Amethyst was sitting with her parent's as they read the Hogwarts letter. Amethyst looked excited, her Mother just looked at her husband knowingly before he kicked off.

"This cannot be!" He slammed his fist on the table scaring them both.

Amethyst put on a brave face and looked up at her Father with angelic eyes. That could melt any other Father but Jason Manning was having none of it.

"Please Father!" She smiled.

"Absolutely not! I will not have this filthy magic in my family."

Janelle Manning knew her daughter wanted this. Unknown to her husband and her daughter Janelle had a power. It was the only secret she kept from both of them. She could control the senses. Janelle wanted her daughter to be happy, and she knew the only way she could be was for her to go to this school. Concentrated on her husband's swirling angry thoughts and turned them into opposites.

"You may go to the school on one condition."

Janelle smirked but quickly hid it under her hair.

"You don't talk about it to anyone."

Amethyst nodded enthusiastically and her Father paced the room. "A vampire wizard... we're a disgrace." He spat.

"Jason." Janelle threatened.

"It's true! We'll be the laughing stock on the vampire trio!"

Then the scene faded and Nathaniel reached for another memory in Amethyst's brain, while him and Draco were floating in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>"We were both Gryffindor's."<p>

He gazed past Amethyst, into nothing. "You must understand me Amethyst. When you got that letter, I knew that there was no hiding from fate. I knew as soon as you went to that stupid ball with that Malfoy, I knew it would be trouble."

Amethyst just stared at her Father and for the first time, she didn't see him as the scary dominant man she could see through his act. He was a fearful old man who had finally taken off his mask.

"I never wanted you to be like me. In love and betrothed to someone else. I knew the pain of going through the wedding, kissing someone else and watching your lover move on."

Amethyst felt pity for her Father. She reached out and took his hand. After all this time, all the harsh comments, the glares had all been for the hope of protecting her, protecting her from the pain her Father had gone through.

"What was her name Father?"

He looked up into her eyes, he saw sincere and love. Her daughter loved him after all.

"Molly Prewett"

The name ran no bell in Amethyst's mind but even so she nodded and waited for her Father to speak.

"She was so caring, so excepting. In my 6th year my parents pulled me out of Hogwarts and introduced me to my betrothed, Janelle."

Amethyst felt sympathy for her Mother. "You do love Mother though now Father don't you?"

He nodded vigorously. "I do. After I was pulled out of school, I was forbidden to use magic or even talk about it. I then heard Molly married. She married her bestfriend. Arthur Weasley."

Amethyst nearly choked. Weasley. Molly Weasley. Her Father had loved Molly Weasley.

* * *

><p>He found another. Pulling it into his own head and playing it in the darkness. The black fog faded to a scene at Hogwarts. Amethyst and Draco. There were alone and Draco's heart was pounding and it was the only thing Amethyst could hear. Flipping Draco over they resumed their heated kissing, tongues battling each other. Nathaniel sensed it, he could tell by her paling complexion. Then pulling away from the kiss her eyes opened to reveal dangerous black pooled irises. Nathaniel felt Draco squirm next to him as he watched Amethyst sink her fangs deep into Draco's neck. The common room was empty and it was a good job. Amethyst's hand flew to Draco's open, screaming mouth. Nathaniel and Draco watched as Amethyst and Draco were making a blood bond. A bond that can never be broken.<p>

The door of the common burst open and Dumbledore rushed through wand at the ready. To this day Amethyst was still fascinated with the fact at how Dumbledore knew what was occurring in the Slytherin common room when students should be in class. A spell shot out hitting Amethyst, she fell back and blood trickled down her chin. For Nathaniel the sight of it was seductive and sexy but to a human it must be terrifying.

Putting a paralysing spell on the angry vampire on the floor he tended to Draco's neck. Muttering things under his breath the blood cleared and the wound healed itself. Draco looked at the headmaster in shock then his eyes flew down to Amethyst who was frozen on the floor.

Before he could say anything Dumbledore held his wand at Draco's face once again. "Obliviate."


End file.
